White Lightning and Wine
by Gryffinhuffinpuffindorin
Summary: Draco has a duty to his name, and that is to marry a girl and have a Malfoy heir. Harry loves Draco. On Draco's Wedding Day Harry breaks it off with Draco. Years Later Harry comes back to England and meets one Cassius Malfoy. DMHP. Discontinued 10/11/10.
1. Prologue

A/N: I know what your thinking, 'shouldn't you finish Behind layers of silk before you start another one'... but I figure that since I added chapter three of BLS today I could get away with putting this one up. I hope you like it I know I do.

Harry Potter and everything about him ain't mine.. sadly..

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry let out a shuddering sob from the corner where he was sitting. He'd been at it for about an hour now, just sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, head resting against the wall, bawling his eyes out.

Draco stood awkwardly across the room from him. It broke his heart to hear the pain he'd caused Harry to feel, but he could do nothing about it. Harry knew that this was going to happen and that it was going to be hard, Draco had just hoped it wasn't this hard. "Harry.." He started for what must have been the hundredth time. He adjusted his silk tie once again before turning from the mirror to look the man in the face. "We both knew that this had to happen, right from the beginning I told you that."

Harry just let out another gut wrenching sob as a fresh batch of tears came flowing down his face. He bit his lip and averted his eyes to the ground so that he didn't have to look at Draco anymore. "I know." He choked out, tears splashing down on the inside of his glasses before spilling over on to his tux. "But why?" He swallowed the lump in his throat trying hard to stop the crying.

Draco sighed and walked over to the dark corner Harry had trapped himself in and looked down at the once strong and beautiful man. A part of Draco felt pleasure at the thought of being the only one able to have this much power over the boy-who-lived, the other part felt sick that it had to be him. "We have gone through this many times Harry my love." He whispered before kneeling down to the others level. "I have to marry-" At this Harry started sobbing harder. "A pureblooded girl who will help me continue my bloodline. It is an obligation that I can not bend the rules around, not even for you."

"But-.. but.. I.. love you." He managed between chokes and sobs, he looked up at Draco his watery green eyes full of emotion.

"And I you." Draco whispered. "But that does not make everything else go away. Just because we are in love does not mean that I can skive off on my duties to my house. I will marry today." He reached his hand out and touched Harry's cheek.

Harry automatically closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He was frowning lightly, his brows knitted together, his dark wet eye lashes sticking to his cheeks. "Of course. How silly of me." He pulled away from Draco's hand and rested his head against the wall again. "I'll always be second."

Draco rubbed his face with his hands. "Harry." He started warningly.

"What!" Harry snapped. "You know it true, I can't compete with a wife." He brought his hand up to wipe away the tears on the back of his sleeve, his movement shaky.

"I don't love her Harry. Your the one I lov-"

Harry cut him off with a laugh. "You keep saying that, and yet it's her that will be sharing your bed for the rest of your life." He paused dropping his eyes again. "Not me"

"Harry, if you're trying to guilt me into doing something it's not going to work." He bite his lip and reached out again to stroke Harry's cheek. Harry flinched away violently.

"Don't touch me." He whispered dangerously.

Draco sighed but brought his hand back to his side. "Please don't ruin the day for me Harry. Weddings are supposed to be happy, and you are well on your way to ruining my mood." Draco said lightly.

Harry's frown deepened, and anger flitted across his face. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Please don't let stupid little me get in the way of your special day. Go and get married to your little slut and leave me the hell alone because, as you said, I'm just ruining your day." Anger and pain laced through his words.

Draco let out a frustrated noise. "I didn't mean to say it like that."

"Yeah well, you did." Harry sniffed and wiped more of the tears off his face.

"Harry look at me."

"No."

"Look at me." Draco demanded.

Harry's eyes fluttered over to Draco's face. They were silent for a few minutes before Harry broke it was a scared whisper. "I don't want you to marry her." It was all he could handle before breaking down into tears again.

Draco sighed and pulled the smaller man into his arms. "Shh, Harry. We have been over this, just because I'm going to be married doesn't mean that our relationship has to change." Draco smiled lightly and placed his hand under the ex-Gryffindor's chin tilting it up. He smiled and leaned down kissing his wet lips lightly.

He'd wanted to do that all day, it was so painful to keep up his appearance even in front of Harry. All he really wanted to do was take Harry in his arms and crawl with him back into bed and never get out again. This wasn't what he wanted, it was what he had to do.

Harry pulled away and bit his lip. "Draco, stay with me." He tightened his grip on Draco's arms. "Please? You can come with me and we can run away! They'll never find us! And we can live together and be happy!"

Draco felt his stomach churn and he looked at the ground his eyes closed. "I'm sorry Harry. I can't."

Harry let out a cry of anger and pushed Draco away from him. He rubbed his face and used the wall for support as he stood. "You're an asshole." He spat looking down at Draco in disgust. "If you want to be with me you be with me, and me only." He paused, his bottom lip quivering. "You can't have your perfect little wife and me on the side, it just doesn't work that way. It's not fair to me and it's not fair to her." He sniffed. "I love you Draco Malfoy but if you're not willing to give me all of you then I can't let you have me." He shook his head and started towards the door before his feelings could get in the way of his head.

"Harry!" Draco stumbled as he rushed to get up. "Harry, please wait!" He yelled as Harry threw the door wide open.

"Goodbye Malfoy." He said softly causing Draco to freeze.

This was what he wanted wasn't it? He was going to get everything he had ever wished for when he was younger, and yet he felt like he was losing everything at the same time. The door slamming shut stirred him out of his thoughts. Hands wrapped firmly around his stomach he whispered to the floor. "Goodbye Harry."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry turned the third corner and feel to his knees before violently throwing up. He couldn't believe he had just did what he'd done. He had half a mind to run back to Draco's room and ask to be forgiven. The sad truth was that he wasn't sure he could live without Draco in his life. It had been so long since he had had to live without the blonde. Years even! They had been together since their 6th year at school, four years! Four long, beautiful, wonderful years of passion and sleepy kisses. He covered his mouth with his hand and hung his head. He couldn't go back now. Today would just have to be the last day he saw Draco. It would just be too painful after today.

He felt awful but he refused to let himself cry anymore, to get anymore upset then he already was.

He heard light footsteps behind him but didn't have the energy to look up to see who it was.

"Oh dear!" It was a light female voice. The footsteps made fast clacks on the stone floor as she rushed forward.

Harry felt as the little body knelt behind him dresses swishing. "Are you okay honey?" Her voice was soft and small like that of a child but it was warm. Harry looked up and his throat closed, she had wide blue eyes and long blonde curls. She was the picture perfect girl for Draco and Harry wanted to hate her so bad.

"Is your name Caeli?" Harry asked softly.

She smiled widely and put out her white gloved hand. "Why, yes I am! You must be one of Draco's friends! Your the first one of them I've seen, in fact I haven't even seen Draco in person. I've only seen his picture. A right looker he is, I can't wait to meet him!" She paused and put her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, here I am rambling on about nothing and you seem to be sick. Are you okay?"

Harry smiled awkwardly and a little sadly. "Just my stomach." He lied quickly, banishing his mess, and wiping his eyes and mouth.

"Aw, have you been crying?" She asked lightly turning his face towards her.

Harry bit his lip and pulled her into a hug earning a small gasp from her. "Please be good to him. Don't hurt him, make him happy." He whispered lightly and kissed her cheek. Pulling back he took the ring off his right hand and placed it in her hand. "Take this as a wedding gift from me. I'm sorry if this is the last time I see you but I'm leaving. I'm sorry I'm going to miss your wedding." He whispered and got up.

She looked down at the ring and gasped. It was beautiful. The thin band was of a dragon and a snake intertwined and set with diamonds and emeralds. "It's beautiful. Where did you get it?" She asked looking back up at Harry.

He smiled lightly and put his hands in his pockets. "I got it a long time ago from the person I fell in love with."

She held it back out. "Well then, you should keep it. It must mean a lot to you."

He shook his head. "The person I fell in love with isn't with me anymore. I think you should have it. I hope you love it as much as I did." He replied turning away his heart breaking.

"What is your name?"

He smiled. "Harry."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

See it wasn't that bad! Please Review it gives me insperation! Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Of Quidditch and Birthdays

Harry sighed as he looked up at the gray sky above London. It had been five years since he'd been back, and he had been dreading this day since he had learned that the world cup was being held here this year. He was the star seeker for the Motohora Macaws and had won every Quidditch game he'd been in but one. This would be the fourth year that they would be in the Quidditch World cup and he hope above anything that it was a fast one.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he walked slowly behind the rest of his team. This was the first time for some of the team to be here in London and they had insisted that he come to celebrate with them. It was really Kemp Scarlet and Aislynn Laurent, the two beaters for the Macaws, that had gotten him to go. They had become his best friends since he had joined the team. Kemp was a tall gangly kid who changes his hair color almost as fast as he changes lovers, which was every week. Aislynn was a tall girl with soft muscles and short spiked strawberry blonde hair. They were considered the kids of the group as they were always acting up and making trouble.

But, they were all Harry had now. He had a feeling that one of the reasons they wanted to spend the whole day out and about was because Harry's birthday was today. He dragged his feet though, not in the mood to go partying.

"Harry!" Kemp yelled, as he and Aislynn ran back to where he was. "Hurry up! You're not going to a funeral, so stop acting so down."

"Yeah Harry, you're depressing us." Aislynn said, in a monotone voice, grabbing on to one of the shorter mans arms, Kemp following suit on the other side.

"Yeah, well, if you had as many bad memories as I do about this place, you'd be depressed to." Harry grumbled.

"Really Harry, how ever are you going to get laid if you act so..." Kemp paused and waved his hand around. "Harryish."

"I think you've become more stupid, Kemp dear." Aislynn laughed.

Kemp just smiled. "Really? Why thank you."

Harry sighed. "Guys, I'm really not in the mood for this. I'd rather just go back to the hotel and die under the covers of my big fluffy bed." He mumbled, noticing that they where dragging him, rather then holding him anymore.

"Oh no you don't. Your coming with us on this book signing." Aislynn told him firmly.

Harry paled. "Book signing?" He said a little out of breath, his voice cracking.

Kemp slapped his forehead. "Aislynn, we weren't suppose to tell him that! It was a surprise!" He was completely faking it as Harry assumed Aislynn was doing too.

"Oops?" She smiled evilly and they both laughed.

Harry tried to stop them. "Guys, you know I don't like going to these things!"

"Yes, we know. You've also never been to one." Kemp rolled his eyes.

"And it was decided that it would be good for the fans if you, the star, would give a signing while in London! And where better in London the same place you got your Hogwarts stuff!" They smiled at each other.

"Flourish and Blotts!" They said in perfect unison. Harry just groaned helplessly.

Harry sat in the corner of the store sulking as he looked through the book they were signing today. It was pretty much a giant moving picture book of the whole team. They had small sections on each player as well as a brief look back at the history of the Motohora Macaws. It was just the kind of book he would have loved back in his Hogwarts days. Although the section on him was rather extravagant. It went into how he had a troubled youth and played up the poor little orphan to the point where it made Harry want to cry and laugh at the same time. But the part he really hated was the part about the war in his fourth year and the deaths. Harry looked threw his pictures and shook his head their were way too many of them.

"Something wrong?" Kemp asked him, his arm slung around Aislynn.

"Yeah, there are more people on this team then just me. Why do they have to have so many pictures of me?"

Aislynn patted him on the shoulder. "Well sweetie, you're the only person on this team who won't pose for any of the cameras. So the pictures they do get of you are all so real and beautiful they can't help but stick them all in there." She smiled lightly.

Kemp raised an eyebrow. "Well, I wouldn't go as far as to say beautiful, but that's only because I know what you look like when you wake up in the morning." He added helpfully.

"Thanks." Harry replied dryly. He looked back down at the book and closed it.

"It's time Motohora Macaws! Please get into you respected seats!"

They all groaned as Ted, the teams manager, clapped his hands and ushered them to their seats. "Now get comfortable, because you'll be here for a while."

He quickly walked over to the door and placed his hand on the handle. "And remember people big smiles! You too Harry dear. One two three!" And with that the doors were pulled open and the world rushed in.

It was three or four hours later when Harry had given up looking up at the people who came to get their books signed. Most of them were screaming girls who were just way too young for him and, well, more girls.

It was at about the hundredth book he was signing when he heard a little voice call out his name.

"You're Harry Potter right!" The little boys voice squeaked.

"That would be right." He replied waiting for the book.

The little boy squealed in happiness. "Happy Birthday sir! Your my favorite Quidditch player ever! I want to he able to fly as well as you when I'm older! I've read everything about you! And I've seen all your games dad would let me see. My dad went to school with you! He says he knows you, although he'd never taken me to see you in person before."

Harry smiled at the little boys antics and looked up to smile at him, but as his eyes meet the little boys his smile dropped off and his heart skipped a beat. "Draco.." The whisper fell off his lips before he could stop himself.

"Yes! That's my dads name! So you do know him! He wasn't lying! Of course, mom said he wasn't lying because she meet you too, your the one who gave her the pretty ring she wears on a chain around her neck. Right?"

Harry nodded numbly.

"I knew it! My names Cassius Jovan Ridge Malfoy, but everyone I know calls me Cass, you came call me Cass too if you want!"

Harry frowned lightly. "Hey Cass, where are your parents? Aren't you a little young to be out on your own?"

Cass wrinkled his nose. "I'm not that young! I turned six today, we're birthday buddies, did you know that? And my Dads here. I just left him at the bank because he was boring and the goblins were giving me weird looks. He didn't want me to come here. Said something about upsetting someone, I don't really know much about it as I was rather distracted by a something floating in water." He smiled widely.

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Well, happy birthday Cassius." He said a little sadly. "How about this I'll give you this book for your birthday and you can come stay with me till we can go find your father." Harry leaned over the table to smile at the wide eyed little boy.

Cass jumped up and laughed. "Really!" He asked though he didn't wait for Harry's answer before climbing under the table and climbing on to Harry's lap. "This is the best birthday ever!"

Harry smiled down at the little happy boy sitting in his lap and couldn't stop himself from kissing the boy on the top of his head and hugging him close. This was Draco's child, Draco's beautiful child. He pulled back a bit and caught the eyes of Kemp and Aislynn who both had their eyebrows raised. He mouthed that he'd explain later and turned back to signing the book for the little boy.

He wrote in big loopy letters 'Happy 6th Birthday Cassius. Yours always, Harry Potter'

XOXOXOXOXOX

There you go! The second chapter of White Lightning and Wine! I hope you liked it! Please review!


	3. Of Draco and Memories

Draco ran a pale hand through his blonde hair, messing up the already messy locks. It must have been the fiftieth statement he had had to over see and it was really starting to get on his nerves. Today was Cassius' birthday and he was supposed to be doting on the little boy not working. He sighed heavily. He remembered how painful it had been when Cassius had been born on this date, how many memories that july 31 held already.

He huffed and slammed down the last piece of parchment. The sound rang through the quiet bank with heads turning to look at him. He raised his head to look at the goblin sitting across from him. "That is it! I refuse to spend another minute signing these documents. I will talk to you on Monday." Draco stood up and shifted the papers on the desk around and then took off his reading glasses. "Come on Cassius. Lets go get you..." Draco looked down and panic passed through him. "Cassius?" His voice a little louder and a little panic laced.

He turned back to the Goblin. "Did you see where the little boy I brought in here went?" He was trying to stay calm but every second he didn't know where Cassius was he was filling him with dread. The goblin just looked up calmly.

"You really shouldn't bring a child into a bank." He said stiffly.

Draco slammed his fist down on the table. "I did ask you for your opinion! I asked if you saw where my son went!" He hissed dangerously.

The goblin pursed his lip and shook his head. "I don't know where your child went."

Draco pushed away from the table and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. He scratched the back of his neck and growled in annoyance. He turned on his heel after a quick nod to the goblin, and was out of the bank in seconds.

Draco closed his eyes slowly as the warm air hit his face, his nerves calmed for a second. He took a deep breath as he remembered he just had to cast one spell and he would know where the toddler went. He opened his eyes and cleared his throat before whispering the incantation.

His heart stopped as the image of where the little boy was entered his head. He shook his head and laughed lightly. That couldn't be right. He tried the incantation again and it was the same image. Cassius was sitting on Harry Potters lap, happily looking through a picture book as the dark haired man hugged him closely and smiled.

Draco covered his mouth and sat down heavily on the stairs to Gringots, shocked. He knew that Harry was Cassius' favorite Quiddich player but the rumor was that he never went to the signings or really did anything with the fans. He was suppose to be allusive! He sighed heavily and tried to regain some sort of saneness. Six and a half years away from the ex-Gryffindor and he was ashamed to say he was rather afraid to see him again. He remembered the night after his wedding when he and Caeli nervously got into bed together and he'd seen her only wearing a ring on a chain around her neck. His ring.

He remembered pulling her closer to examine the ring to see if it really was the same one. She had gasped as he fingered the ring gently on the verge of tears. She had told him that his friend gave it to her as a wedding gift. She had told him that she had refused at first to take the gift but he had insisted. Draco then told her with a sad smile that he had given it to him years and years ago as a christmas gift.

She stayed quiet for a few minutes watching Draco lovingly hold the ring as she put two and two together. But she stayed quiet and held her tongue as he came back to reality and laid her down on the bed.

Draco readied himself as he stood from the steps of the bank and started down the street towards Flourish and Blotts.

Cassius giggled madly as Harry tickled his belly mercilessly. They had just been told they could have a break and Harry had taken the chance to play with the small child on the ground behind the table. It was while he was doing this that Kemp and Aislynn snuck up behind him.

"So? You care to explain?" Aislynn asked from behind Harry, causing his tickling of the young boy to pause for a moment.

"He's the son of.." Harry hesitated to say ex-lover with Cassius so close so instead he said. " a friend. An old friend." He smiled down at the boy as he giggled helplessly.

Kemp nodded and plopped down next to Harry. "Sure." He whispered into Harry's ear. "That's why you're acting like he's your child." Kemp said skeptically.

Aislynn nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that and the fact when you first saw him you looked like you were about to burst into tears or throw up."

Harry just shook his head. "Not here." He whispered through gritted teeth. He stopped tickling Cass to let the boy catch his breath.

Kemp gave Aislynn a look and Aislynn nodded.

"Hey Harry," She stopped and looked at Kemp for help who just smiled at her. She sighed and looked down at the half asleep boy in Harry's arms, and couldn't help but smile. "He's very cute." She murmured to herself before looking back up at Harry. "Is he yours?" She asked quietly.

Harry's face became very sad, almost painfully so. "No." He whispered running a ran through the toddlers fine hair. "But I wish he was."

It was a little while later, when Kemp and Aislynn were organizing the rest of the books into small stacks, that Draco entered the book shop. It was Kemp who saw him first but after hissing at Aislynn, they both had their eyes fixed on the beautiful man who had just walked in.

"That must be Cass' brother!" Kemp whispered excitedly to Aislynn through the side of his mouth.

"Sweet." She smiled and leaned towards Kemp. "I wouldn't mind a hot brother like that."

Kemp nodded.

Draco looked around the shop and ran a hand through his hair, moving it out of his eyes. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that it almost hurt. He could feel Harry's presence filling the room even though the man wasn't in sight. He bit his lip and started towards the book signing table where the two beaters for the Macaws stood looking not only at him but also very guilty.

He smiled dreamily at them and started to walk over. He reached the table and leaned against it. "Hello." He drawled, he was focusing on charming rather then thinking about Harry. It was the only way he could think of to keep himself calm.

Kemp smiled back and leaned across the table. "Hello yourself." He replied lifting an eyebrow.

Aislynn looked over at Kemp and hide a laugh. Reaching over she poked him. "Yo, earth to Kemp. Come back to the world of the living before you get hurt." She smiled as he pulled away and pouted.

Draco smiled at him and winked.

Kemp smiled dreamily. Aislynn just shook her head.

Aislynn looked back at Draco and put out her hand. "Aislynn Laurent, and this love sick puppy is the one and only Kemp Scarlet."

Kemp smiled again and shimmied his shoulders. "The one and _only" _He repeated.

Draco took Aislynn's hand and shook it firmly. "Draco Malfoy."

She smiled and raised an eyebrow as he kissed her hand lightly. "Well." She cleared her throat and blushed. "You must be Cass' big brother. He's asleep over there with Harry. They both seemed to fall asleep after a tickling fight."

Draco smiled lightly, through it was rather forced. "What do you mean by brother?"

It was Kemp who answered. "Well, aren't you his big brother? You can't be his father! You look about 19, 20 at the oldest."

This made Draco's smile wider. "Really?"

"Totally." Aislynn agreed. "And you have to be related to him because you two look way too much alike to not be related."

Draco smiled. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm 26 and Cassius is my son. I was in school with Harry." His heart was beating so fast. The image of Harry sleeping was one he often played in his mind but it had been more then six years since he had seen the lovely sight.

Kemp's mouth dropped open. "No fricken way!"

Aislynn elbowed him and gave him a look, as she, too, got over her shock.

Draco bit his lip nervously. "So where are they?" He asked lightly.

Aislynn smiled and pointed over to the back of the store. Draco nodded thankfully and started slowly over there.

Kemp looked back at Aislynn. "He was 20 when he had Cass." He whispered back to her.

She nodded. "Harry said something about him being a friend-"

"Anyone that hot has to be more then just a 'friend."

She glared at him for interrupting her. "I was going to say that he looked like he was going to say something other then friend when he said it. He paused for a while."

"It would explain his unnatural love for Cass." Kemp added helpfully.

Aislynn nodded. "I think we have to investigate this more." Kemp nodded.

"Operation get Harry laid is back online!" Kemp smiled.

Aislynn shook her head. "Not that again! We are just going to find out more about what happened in the past between them. Why Harry left London, why he didn't want to come back. What does Draco Malfoy have to do with this, and who's Cass' mother."

Kemp frowned. "I never thought about that. Maybe Harry is in love with Draco's wife!"

"Or Harry could be in love with Draco. He has never said which gender he likes better." She added looking to the back of the room where Draco had stopped ten feet from Harry and Cass.

Kemp followed her gaze. "Nah, I think he's straight. I practically threw myself at him and he didn't want me." Kemp sighed. "No gay guy would ever turn me down."

Aislynn looked back at him, unbelieving, and punched his shoulder.

"Ow!"

Draco looked down at the beautiful picture in front of him. Harry was leaning back against the wall, his hair falling over his eyes, and his glasses sliding of his nose. He had little Cass curled in his lap, sucking his thumb and had a death grip on Harry's shirt. Harry had one of his hands draped over Cass' belly and the other one was under Cass' upper body holding the boy to his chest.

Draco could hardly breath for fear of waking one of them up and ruining the wonderful scene. But soon the pounding of his heart and the overwhelming need to touch the beauty outweighed the fear and the pain he felt at seeing his Harry. He knelt down next to Harry and pushed his fringe away from his face, taking off his glasses in the process. He pulled back again and just looked at Harry.

The old saying was true, absence does make the heart grow fonder, but it also breeds fear and finally seeing the one thing it has desired, ripped open old wounds and created new ones. He was hit with an powerful urge to pulled Harry into a hug and cry, but this time he wouldn't let himself. He had to be strong. Or at least he had to look strong.

He ran a finger across Harry's cheek and then Cass' before shaking Harry's shoulder lightly and whispered. "Wake up, Harry Potter."


	4. Of Crocodile Tears and cold goodbyes

A/N: Hello folks! I just have to apologize for not updating sooner. One of the reasons for this is that I've been really busy, and I've had writers block. But I think the main reason is I'm a lazy fart, and a brilliant procrastinator. So with out further ado I give you chapter four of White Lightning and Wine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry felt his shoulder being shaken lightly as well as a voice calling his name. He knew this voice, it was the one that was always with him in his dreams. He smiled lightly and reached up to touch the voice in his dreams. Soft cheek and smooth hair. He cracked one eye open and smiled dreamily. This must be a very good dream. Draco was smiling down at him and he was warm, but most of all he was there with Harry. Harry slid his hand to the nape of Draco's neck and pulled him forward into a light kiss.

Draco stiffened as he was pulled forward and his eyes widened as Harry leaned towards him and pressed his rough lips to Draco's petal soft ones. Draco gasped as Harry pulled back and smiled lightly.

"Good dream." Harry whispered. He let his eyes slide shut and let out a little sigh.

Draco brought his hands to his lips eyes wide and heart thumping. Did...did Harry just kiss him? He couldn't help the flutter in his chest at the slight tingle on his lips. Then reality hit and it hit hard. Harry had been asleep, he may have been dreaming about him but it still didn't mean that Harry meant it. He sighed and shook Harry again, this time harder and this time Harry did wake up.

Harry blinked his eyes, adjusting to the light as he looked down at the bundle in his arms. He grabbed his glasses and slipped them on before smiling at Cassius. His smile was rather sleepy as he looked up at the figure hovering slightly above him, expecting to find Kemp. But who his eyes landed on made his jaw drop and caused anger to fill him.

"Malfoy." He said coldly, the hate he felt at Draco for getting married bubbled inside of him mixed with the thoughts of how good the blond looked. Had he not just been dreaming of the blonde? Embarrassment tinged his cheeks a little as he locked his green eyes with Draco's silver ones.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he felt his heart sink before freezing over. "Harry." He whispered. "I see you found my kid."

Harry's eyes flashed down to Cass before glaring at Draco. "Yes, you should be very thankful that I had. Letting your 6 year old child run around Diagon Ally all by himself?" Harry shook his head. "What if he had gotten lost, or kidnaped, or killed. Very, very irresponsible." Harry spat holding on the little boy a bit tighter to stop the shaking from showing too much. "Leaving him alone on his birthday! Of all days!"

Draco frowned as anger and irritation flooded into his body. It wasn't his fault that Cass had run away from him! Okay it might be a little his fault for not watching him close enough... Okay so it was his fault, but Harry didn't have to point it out so meanly. "I didn't intend on him running away from me, Potter," Draco tried to say the word as a though it were a bad word, but too many years had past since he'd last said Harry's name in malice. It came out slightly shaken with fear, though. "But I needed to finish something with the bank that could not wait till mon..." Draco paused and frowned. "You know what? I don't have to tell you! Just let me take my son and I'll leave you alone. You never will have to see me again!" As soon as it had left his lips he knew it had been too harsh, but it was too late to take it back now and with only one thing left to do he stood up stiffly.

Harry felt the tears burn the back of his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall, he would rather defeat Voldemort again then let Draco see the weakness he had caused him to feel. "Fine." Harry whispered venomously. Looking back down at Cass he let a small smile pass over his lips, he looked so much like Draco and at the same time looked completely different. Shaking his head at his useless musings he brushed the hair out of Cassius' face whispering to the boy. "Wake up little Cass." He breathed just loud enough that Draco could hear the love that laced though the words.

Draco bit his tongue to keep from crying out in pain at the lightness of Harry's tone. If only he could have them both! The boy inside Draco wanted to throw a fit to get his way. He wanted to whine and complain till the gods let him have his cake and eat it too.

Harry smiled as Cass opened his eyes slowly only to yawn comically before tugging on Harry's shirt. "Hello Harry." He said tiredly.

Harry leaned down to smile at the young boy. "Your Fathers here to pick you up Cass. It's time to wake up."

Cass blinked and looked over at Draco who tired to smile back at the little boy, but it was a sad sort of smile one that just pulled up the sides of his mouth. Cass frowned. "Daddy I want Harry to come with us."

Draco's eyes shot to Harry's and both of them froze. What were they suppose to say? Cass had unknowingly put them in a very sticky situation.

Harry dropped his eyes first pulling away and closing his eyes. "Cass, I'm not sure that's a good idea." He whispered.

Huge blue eyes looked up at Harry. "Yes it is. I thought of it."

Harry raised his eyebrow. So the kid had taken more from Draco then just his looks. He opened his mouth as if about to say something then closed it, having nothing to respond with.

It was Draco who answered. "Cassius," he started warningly. "I sure that Harry has other things he has to do. Remember, it's his birthday also." Draco said stiffly, still gazing at the side of Harry's head.

Harry nodded and turned his head from Cass. He didn't like lying to Cass, but he wasn't going to be able to handle being this close to Draco at this time. It was just too much for one day.

Cassius' big blue eyes filled with tears in a second. "But... But.." His lip pushed out dramatically as tears spilled over onto his cheeks. "It's my birthday! And you, Daddy, said you'd get me anything that I wanted! And I want Harry to come and play with me!" He whined, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "You lied to me!" He whispered, glaring at Draco.

Harry's mouth dropped open. The sweet image of Cassius flew out of his head in an instant. Never underestimate a Malfoy. Hadn't Harry already learn that lesson? It seemed that while Cassius could be as cute as an angel, he also had the temper of a true Malfoy. Harry had always assumed that the reason for Draco's bad temper was because of Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. Now, though, as he watched Draco's son, he couldn't help insane laughter bubbling up inside of him.

Draco's shook his head. "I didn't lie to you Cassius." He reach forward to wipe the little boys tears off his face but Cass slapped his hand away. "Cassius you need to stop crying, you'll create a scene." Draco whispered eyes darting to a couple of curious on lookers.

Cassius shook his head. "I'm gonna tell mommy that you left me alone in the bank after you promised her you wouldn't. Then I'm going to tell her that you refused to let me have the one thing that I wanted, and I'm also going to tell her all about how you yelled at me, spanked me and ruined my birthday." Cassius said heatedly, while poking his father in the chest.

Draco's mouth dropped open. "I have not yelled at you and I haven't spanked you!" He said incredulously, slightly impressed by how his 6 year old boy could so easily manipulate him. If he was this bad when he was younger it was a wonder Lucius let him live past seven. He almost felt sympathetic towards his parents for having to put up with him... Almost.

Cassius smirked through his crocodile tears, a perfect Malfoy smirk. "Who is she going to believe? Me or you?"

That was too much for Harry. He startled both Cassius and Draco when he erupted into wild laughter, his head thrown back against the wall as loud, almost hysterical laughter escaped from his mouth.

Draco jumped and looked at Harry as though he had gone mad. And maybe Harry had gone mad. It was just too much for him to take all at once. "Find something funny Harry?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow, rather confused as to Harry's sudden outburst.

Cassius worriedly looked over at his father before poking Harry. "Harry?"

Harry contained his laughter long enough to let a few words escape from between his lips. "Cassius sounded so much like you when you were younger, Draco, that I found if so funny." Harry let out a few chuckles. "I thought that you were one of a kind, that you were the way you were because of your father and now I see that it's really just a family trait to be conniving and manipulative." Harry laughed again at the silliness of it all.

Draco on the other hand, let the small smile drop of his face. Harry's words struck him like a blow to the head. Harry had unintentionally insulted Draco in a way that hurt more than if he had said it out right. He had admitted that he no longer thought of Draco as special, as 'one of a kind'. Harry had unintentionally told Draco that he was just like his father and that Cassius had no choice but to become the same way because it ran in the family.

Draco blinked and dropped his eyes. He deserved this. He was a right asshole as Harry had said before. "I won't let Cassius turn out like me Harry." He raised his eyes and locked them with Harry's. So much could be said in that one little look, regret, sadness, and a whole bunch of other emotions that Harry chose to ignore.

Harry averted his eyes, uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Cassius, I think it's time that you and your father left." Harry hugged Cassius one last time before placing him on the ground next to Draco. He pushed himself up off the ground so that he only had to look up a small amount to look into Draco's eyes. They stood there for a moment glaring at each other before Cass caught their attention again.

"Harry? You'll come with me right?"

Harry looked down at the hopeful face and smiled. "I'm sorry Cass. I can't come with you." Cass opened his mouth as though he was about to try and make Harry come with them but Harry shushed him. "Listen Cass," He paused, having a hard time finding the right way to tell Cass that He wouldn't probably be seeing him again because he never wanted to see Cass' father again, in a way that wouldn't upset the kid. Seeing as there wasn't a way to say just that he opted for the safer way. "I have other things to do Cass. It's my birthday too you know." Harry smiled and patted Cass on the top of his head. "We'll see each other again, don't worry."

Cass didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway and grabbed hold of Draco's hand. "I'm ready to go home Daddy." He whispered tiredly.

Draco nodded, feeling just as tired and drained as his son looked. "What do you say Cass?" He asked, looking at Harry one last time, trying to memorize every little difference this Harry had from _his_ Harry.

"Bye-bye Harry." Cass whispered.

"Bye Cass." Harry whispered back, silently wanting to say goodbye to Draco, but far too proud to say it first.

And with that done, Draco and Cassius turned and left the bookshop, but not before Draco paused at the doorjamb and whispered. "Goodbye again, Harry Potter"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! Oh and for anyone who wants too I have a question to ask. Do anyone notice what I do at the end every? Well that's all for now!

D.G.


	5. Of Pain Filled Thoughts and Letters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment Draco stepped out of the fire place in Malfoy Manor, he let out a rather loud scream of frustration. He couldn't help it. It had been building up inside ever since they left the book shop.

At first, it had been more of a sadness at being hated by Harry, then it had started to turn into longing to be with Harry again which then turned into confusion as to why Harry wouldn't want to be with him again, then into depression after he realized why Harry wouldn't want to be with him again, and finally into frustration as they passed through the floo. He was frustrated with himself and with Harry, Cassius, his father, Caeli, and every Malfoy there ever was in history, especially the one who made the 'you have to marry a pure blood and have an heir' rule. As much as he loved Cassius, and however much it hurt him to say this, he'd give Cassius up if it meant he could be with Harry again.

And as that thought hit him, he deflated and sunk in to the chair by the fireplace.

It was one thing to want someone badly, but it was quite another to be willing to give up your own flesh and blood to get said person. Draco sighed. This was how Lucius must have felt about Draco for the Dark Lord. A willingness to give up everything that they had for something they wanted above all. But a father should never feel like that about their son.

Cassius watched his father as all this was going on inside Draco's head. The little boy had tears in his eyes. Cassius had never seen his dad like this and he felt guilty for disobeying his fathers wishes. He crept closer to his father and crawled into Draco's lap. Cassius hid his face in Draco's robes. "I'm sorry daddy." He whispered as Draco's hand rested itself on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry too Cass."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry slammed down book he was signing and looked up furiously at the lovely blonde who stood before him. "No, I am not going out with someone, I have never been married and I will not even in the least bit consider your asinine proposal to carry my child!"

The blonde girl looked highly offended and was turning a deep red as she glared dangerously at Harry, tears almost spilling down her cheeks. But Harry didn't notice and kept going.

"You have to be what? Fifteen? I'm twenty six! That's a good eleven years difference! I had already fought Voldemort twice before you were even born!" There was a collective shudder through the shop. "Heck, I might have gone to school with your parents!" Harry ranted standing up now and glaring at the girl with all the disgust he felt towards everything. He really shouldn't have blown up at the kid but ever since Draco had put him in a bad mood he had been on edge and this girl had pushed him over.

He felt a hand clap onto his shoulder, but he just shrugged it off. Harry let out a bark like laugh. "I mean, I don't even like wo-" the hand that had been on his shoulder clapped over his mouth as he was hit in the back with a stupefy. Harry fell back into Kemp's arms as Ted's voice rang out over the crowd.

"That's enough for today. I'm terribly sorry, but that will be the end of the book signing. Thank you all for coming and I'm sorry we couldn't get to some of you. I hope to see you all rooting for us at the game next friday." He started ushering the crowds back out of the door.

Kemp laid Harry on the ground behind the table and Aislynn quickly woke him back up. Harry blinked up at them and glared. "Why the hell did you stupefy me?!" He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest as he shook in anger.

Kemp had the gall to look guilty before Ted pushed his way to Harry. "What the hell is wrong with you Potter?!" Ted yelled turning a purplish color. "Do you know how much apologizing we will have to do on your behalf? I bet you anything your little explosion will cost us some fans. Not only that, you will be on every paper tomorrow morning as 'the-boy-who-royally-fuck-up'!" Ted angry was not a fun thing. Ted held grudges and didn't forget any little slip up. "You've been pushing my buttons lately Potter! And don't think you can get off easy for making this big arse scene and making one of your fans run out of here crying! You'd better catch that snitch in every damn game from now until the end of the season or you're off the team!"

Gasps from the rest of the team rang up. "But Sir, you can't!" Urial Jobkins, the teams keeper, said in shocked outrage.

Ted rounded on Urial. "Oh, just watch me. And as for the rest of you! I expect more than a hundred percent! Every game you lose, that's two weeks of cleaning the gym lockers back home without magic!" He glared around at the team, who were now glaring down at Harry. "You can thank Mr. Potter for this."

Harry turned his face away from the others and just glared at Ted's shoes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was later that same day and some of the team was grudgingly cleaning the tables of the extra books. Others were sweeping the floor of the Chocolate Frog wrappers that children had dropped. All of the team, excluding Kemp and Aislynn, were glaring something fierce at Harry, who was re-stacking the left over books near his spot.

He could feel the glares on the back of his head as he worked and yet everytime he whipped his head around to see who was glaring at him, everyone was looking in some other direction. He went to grab the last book on the table when something on the corner of the book caught his eyes. Cassius had left the book Harry had given him on the table and forgotten to take it with him.

Harry let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Taking several deep breaths, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and set the book aside.

"Damn it." He breathed.

XOXOXOXOX

It was about two hours after Harry had found the book as they were leaving the closed shop, that he was stopped by a rather bored looking house elf.

"Are you Harry Potter?" The elf asked, long nose in the air.

Harry frowned and looked down at the well dressed elf. "Yes, that would be me."

The elf pulled a long, bright pink, parchment envelope from his jacket and handed it to Harry, who took it cautiously. "A letter from Lady Malfoy." And in a crack, the elf disappeared leaving a pale Harry holding a bright pink envelope.

Kemp walked over and gazed over Harry's shoulder at the letter. "Lady Malfoy? Isn't Malfoy the last names of Cass and Draco?"

Harry nodded, still staring at the letter. He shouldn't really be surprised that he had gotten a letter from her. Cassius had probably told her that he'd left the book there and was just asking him to owl it to them.

Harry held the letter to his chest and looked up at Kemp and Aislynn, who were both looking back at him, expecting something.

"I.." He started, not really sure what he wanted to say to them. "I need to be left alone." He mumbled and started to walk off toward the end of the ally.

Kemp looked over at Aislynn and raised an eyebrow. "See, I told you he was in love with Cassius' mother."

Aislynn just shook her head at him and slugged him in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

Harry quickly turned a corner into a darkened ally. He sighed and looked back down at the letter, it was scented and the elegant penning of his name was enough to make him feel unworthy. He remembered the only time that he had met Caeli Malfoy had been back at Draco's wedding, when he was still in love with Draco.

Harry paused in thought and glanced down at his empty ring finger. No, now he was lying to himself. He never stopped loving Draco. It was just too complicated now.

Harry bit his quivering lip. He had told himself he wouldn't cry over this ever again. He closed his eyes and slid down the ally wall so that his back was resting against the cold stone. This, however, had the opposite effect and he wrapped his arms around his knees as the overwhelming pain, sadness, and loneliness filled him.

Harry crumpled the pick envelope in his hand and glared at it. He wouldn't let himself cry though. "Fuck." He whispered, ripping the flap open and pulling out the letter.

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

I must first and foremost thank you greatly for giving Cassius a birthday present. The first thing he did once at home was tell me all about his adventures with the famous Harry Potter.

He also told me about the beautiful present you gave him, but as he was going to show me, he noticed that he had forgotten the book back at the book shop with you.

So I ask and invite you to come to the Malfoy Manor tomorrow for Cassius' birthday party, so he can have the book returned.

I do not know if you remember me, as it was a long time ago that we met, but I feel the need to thank you again for the beautiful ring you gave me. Since I received it it has not left my person.

I would have you just send the book by owl, but as Cassius would so love to see you again and as would I, I request your presence tomorrow at ten in the morning. I know Draco will be pleased to see you once more as well.

I can not wait to see you again Harry Potter.

Yours,

Lady Caeli Malfoy.

Harry sighed and dropped the letter. He had just known that getting up this morning would be a bad thing and he hadn't been disappointed. Rubbing his face, he took a deep breath.

Part of him didn't want to go to the manor. Just ship the book with an apology, saying that Quidditch practice was too hectic and he wouldn't be able to make it to the party. Okay, so most of him thought that, but there was a little part of him that wanted to see both Cass and Draco again, even though he knew he shouldn't ever want to see them again. He reached out and grabbed the letter again, stood, and stuffed it into his pocket.

He took another deep breath and started out into the dwindling crowd and right into a man who was wearing bright purple robes. Just as Harry was about to apologize he heard the man he ran into laugh and his eyes widened.

"Well, would you look at that." He smiled and grabbed a redhead who was standing next to him with his back turned. "Love, look who I just ran into."

The redhead turned around and looked down, "Harry?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sorry it's been so long but me and my Beta had trouble sending each other emails.


	6. Of the Man in Purple and Ron

_The redhead turned around and looked down at Harry. "Harry?!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry's mouth fell open and a huge flutter of happiness washed through him. "Ron!" He yelled. He laughed and pulled the bigger man into a big hug.

Ron laughed as well and patted Harry on the back. "Harry! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I thought you were in America with Hermione!" Harry exclaimed happily, the letter for the moment forgotten.

Ron blushed slightly and looked sheepish. "Well, you see Harry, I haven't really been with Hermione for years." He frowned a little. "Haven't you gotten my letters?"

Harry's eyebrows raised dramatically. His eyes quickly darted to the very amused look on the man in purple robes face. Then down at the little boy who was fisting the man's purple robes. "I'm not allowed mail. Security, you know."

The kid looked so frighteningly like Ron that Harry's eyes widened. "You had a kid!" Harry blurted out unbelieving. "Who'd you get knocked up if not Hermione?" Harry asked, for a second forgetting the purple robed man.

Ron scratched the back of his head. "Well you see." He paused, then bent down and picked the little boy up. "Harry I'd like you to meet my son. Kaden Urial Onyx Weasley-Zabini." The little, dark hued, redhead raised his eyes to Harry's. One was shockingly blue like Ron's and the other was a very light gold. Harry glanced back at the other man who was smiling happily at the little boy, Harry's eyes narrowed when he caught sight of a flash of gold under the thick, dark lashes.

"Weasley-Zabini?" Harry questioned suspiciously.

An embarrassed blush deepened Ron's cheek color. "This isn't really how I wanted to tell you Harry, trust me. It's just that with you refusing to come back to England and Kaden needing me here with him, I guess it just sort of slipped my mind that I hadn't told you." Here Ron reached out and grabbed the other mans hand. "I'm kinda married to Blaise."

Harry's brain turned off. Had it really been so long since he had had contact with his friends that he didn't even know that Ron has a child, married and was gay? Last time Harry had seen the redhead was back when Harry was still with Draco and the day they left for America. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all planned to tour around the US; Hermione searching for a good school, Ginny searching for an escape from her mothers prying eyes, Ron to keep an eye on Ginny and to be with Hermione. Harry was suppose to go with them, but he'd decided to stay with Draco.

"Married Blaise..." Harry started slowly.

"Yes."

"As in together forever married..."

"Yes."

"As in gay and in love?"

Ron rolled his eyes and gave Harry an annoyed look. "Yes, Harry. Quite slow today, huh, mate."

Harry scratched his head and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just having a hard time trying to picture my best friend married, with a kid and gay. Because last time I saw you you were as straight as they came."

Ron blushed and looked down at his feet and set Kaden down. "Well, I wasn't really all that straight. I just didn't like you like that and I thought it would be easier for you to except that fact if you thought I was straight."

A scandalized expression appeared on Harry and Blaise's faces. "And why didn't you tell me after I got with Draco!" Harry asked, punching the taller boy in the shoulder.

"Well, I hadn't found anyone that I had any feeling for and I knew that you'd be right pissed with me if I came out right after you got together with Draco." He tried to hide his smile. "Plus, I didn't mind going out with Hermione and she didn't mind going out with me."

Kaden watched the interaction with a calm sort of boredom. He was an abnormally quite boy. He shivered and pulled his robe closer to his body. "Daddy?" He asked looking up at Ron.

Ron looked down at his son rather suprised that the little boy had said anything. It was rare that Kaden spoke in public. "Yes Kay?"

Kaden's face showed slight annoyance at being called Kay. "My name is Kaden." The boy deadpanned. "It's cold, we've already got him a present, can we go home?" He asked, his different colored eyes watching his father slowly.

Blaise let out a snort and ruffled the boys hair. "I can take you home if you want Kay. We can let Daddy and his friend get caught up with each other hm? Sound good?" Blaise kneeled down and smiled brightly at the kid.

"That sounds good." Kaden let a little smile pass over his face.

Ron frowned. "How come you let Blaise call you Kay and I can't?" Ron asked, frown turning into a pout.

Kaden smirked. "Because fathers prettier then you."

Blaise laughed and kissed Kaden's cheek. "That's a good boy." He grabbed the little boys hand, stood and kissed Ron soundly on the mouth.

"You taught him to say that didn't you." Ron wast still pouting as he wrapped an arm around Blaise's waist.

"And what if I did?" Blaise asked, laughing. "What can I say? The boy has good taste!"

Ron growled. "He gets that from me."

"You're right. He must have since I married you." Blaise pulled away from Ron's embrace. "I'll see you at home and don't be late. Harry you're welcome to come to dinner." He started to walk away, before lunging back around giving Ron another kiss. "I love you." He mumbled.

"Love you too." Ron whispered back.

"Father, can we go?" Kaden asked, giving a firm tug on his fathers robes.

"Okay, Okay. Lets go."

Ron smiled as his watched them go. He turned back around and saw Harry rubbing his head. "All right there Harry?"

"That was the weirdest thing I think I have ever seen." Harry shook his head. "I need a drink."

XOXOXOXOX

The pub that they ended up going to was one that was out of the way and as it was still early not many people were there yet. In fact, they seemed to be just opening when Harry and Ron had gotten there.

Harry pulled off his over cloak and headed up to the counter where the bar man was wiping off the counter. Plopping down on the stool he waited for Ron to do the same.

Once they were seated and had ordered their drinks Harry could help but ask the question that had been bugging him. "I know I should be asking you about how you've been, but before I ask that I have got to know who you got preggers if it wasn't Hermione? Because I know for a fact that Blaise could not have carried the child and unless you've been lying to me the whole time we've been friends, then I know that you didn't carry him either."

Ron laughed. "No, you don't need to worry there. I am all male and so is Blaise." Ron smiled at Harry before speaking. "I think I should start at the beginning.

"After we left for America, Hermione and I broke up. There wasn't any real reason to stay together anymore. Of course, Ginny already had a feeling that I was gay and didn't really seem to care that I wasn't straight. Anyway, we were all really young and the first thing we wanted to do when we got there was party.

"Fresh from the Port Key terminal, we set off. It seemed like all we did the first month was party. Of course, we'd all found a base, somewhere cheep we could rent but that was close to everything we needed. We traveled a lot as it started to get colder. It was in Seattle were Hermione was scouting a school that she meet Riordan York. I think he was the real reason she picked to move our base there.

It was rather entertaining to watch Hermione blush every time he walked by." Ron grinned at the memory.

"It was at White Wand, that was the name of the magic university, that I meet up with Blaise again. It was pretty amazing. We literally bumped into each other. I was there to bring Hermione a book she'd left at the loft when I ran straight into him. Books went flying and bam!" Here he hit the bar with the palm of his hand, causing a elderly hag to jump and glare at them. "He landed right on his butt books spewed all over the hall. After we picked up the books we got to talking, he looked so familiar and yet I couldn't place him. When he mentioned that I looked good since the last time he'd seen me it clicked. This was Blaise Zabini, the kid who hung around with Draco before his parents pulled him out of school because of the war. I felt pretty stupid after that and asked him if he'd like to go have drinks with us that night." Ron took a deep drink of his beer and smiled at Harry. "One thing led to another and by December I was head over heels in love with the man."

Ron paused lost in some memory, when he started again it was softer. "Well, it was around that time we learned that Riordan's little sister was getting married to someone from the UK." He turned to face Harry, a frown on his face. "Why didn't you tell us when you learned that Draco was getting married?"

Harry who had been taking a drink at the moment that Ron had spoken, choked and coughed. "Why'd you ask me that all of a sudden?" His voice was slightly higher then normal.

"Well, that was before you'd joined the Macaws, so you were still allowed to send letters." Ron reached out and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's just that we wanted to hear it from you, not in some round about way."

Harry sighed. "That was a long time ago Ron. At that time, I guess that I didn't think he'd go through with it. I really thought he loved me." He swirled his mug, watching the amber liquid slosh up the sides. "I was young and stupid. I know better now."

Silence followed as Ron watched his friend sadly. "You never finished your story though." Harry said, changing the subject.

Ron nodded and let it slide. "As I was saying, we found out that Riordan's little sister was getting married to some rich wizard from the UK, arranged he'd said. Anyway, that's how we found out, Riordan's little sister Caeli was going to marry Malfoy." Ron paused as Harry's whole body became tense. "Small world no?"

"Small world." He agreed although somewhat forced.

"After that..." He bit his lip and decided that he had put Harry through enough pain with bringing up Malfoy.

"Yes?"

Ron smiled. "After that, a few months later Hermione falls preggers and her and Riordan get married that June."

"What!?" Harry's mouth dropped open. "So Hermione got married too!? And she has a kid!" Harry couldn't believe it, it was like finding out that your mom had pierced her nipples after drilling it into your head that piecing were bad. "You mean Hermione got pregnant before she was married?"

"Yup, that pretty much sums it up."

"Are we talking about the same Hermione? That one that ran after me for a year after I lost my virginity telling me about safe sex practices?!"

"The very same."

"That one that got all offended when the other seventh year girls asked her who she'd slept with?"

"Yes."

"The same one that, after getting offended, told everyone that she would be a virgin till she was married and that she was proud to be?"

Ron gave Harry an amused look. "Well, I can tell you that that promise lasted till about the first time a hot american boy asked her if she'd like to dance with his 'cute accent'." He made finger quotations as his said cute accent.

"Wow." Harry breathed. "That's almost as unbelievable as you having a kid."

"And yet they are both the truth." Ron smiled. "Now, did you want me to finish the story or what?"

Harry nodded still in shock. "This day just keeps getting more and more bizarre.."

Ron laughed. "Just you wait! If you thought all that was bizarre then what happened next will really shock you!"

Harry grimaced, not she if he wanted to know what happened next. "I'm not sure I'll be able to handle anymore."

Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on mate! Who defeated the most evil dark wizard in history!"

"I did."

"And who dated the hottest boy in school?"

"I did." Harry said darkly.

"That's right and who is now the worlds greatest seeker, who has only not caught the snitch three times? Two of which were at school."

"I am."

"And who are you?" Ron asked raising his mug.

"Harry Potter!" Harry laughed, remembering all the times Ron used to do this to him at school when he had been almost too nervous to do something.

They clinked their mugs and took deep drinks. "That's right, your bleeding Harry Potter."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Do you know how hard it is trying to figure out creative ways to end the chapter with Harry Potter? R&R and I'll love you forever!


	7. Of History and Kaden

A/N: This chapter isn't beta'd because my beta needed sleep and I'm impatient. So enjoy and happy Christmas!

XOXOXOXOXOX

The bar man winked at Harry as he set down two more beers. "On the house boys." Harry nodded at him and smiled as the slightly younger man slid a napkin with his phone number on it towards him. Harry's eyes widened at the napkin but the man had already turned to help another costumer.

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "I should bring you with me every time I want a free beer." He blew on the foam as he gave Harry's startled face a smile. "Harry it's not like you haven't been hit on before."

Harry gave him a wry smile. "Well no shit I'm been hit on before but normally I don't have strangers handing me their numbers."

"Really?" Ron said surprised. "I mean every time Blaise and I go out it seems that at least one of us leaves with someone else's number. It's become sort of a game with us, the one who comes home with the most numbers by the end of the night gets to top."

Harry who had been tipping back the last of his first beer sputtered splashing beer all over the counter. "What?!" He asked scandalized.

"You know top as in the one who gets to stick their d--"

"I know what topping is!" Harry's face was bright red and he glanced around to see if anyone was watching them.

Ron laughed. "Harry it's just a game."

"Yeah but I'd rather not hear about your sex practices." He wiped the front of his shirt where a splash of beer had hit him. "Great, now I'm going to smell the rest of the night."

"Mate, we're in a bar I don't think they'll notice."

Harry shrugged. "It's the fact that I'll smell it that bothers me." Harry said hotly.

Ron gave Harry a goofy sad smile. "You just sounded so much like Malfoy right there." Harry slammed his drink down and gave Ron a hurt look.

"Why? Why did you have to say that?" He asked anger clear on his face as his hand wrapped around the letter in his pocket. He sighed. "Ron, I don't want to talk about him."

Ron nodded but the sad look was back. "Okay mate."

"Please just finished your story." Harry whispered taking a sip from the new foamy beer in front of him.

"So I left off with Hermione and Riordan getting married right." It wasn't really a question but Harry nodded anyway. "Well it was months later that we found out Ginny had gotten herself preggers too."

Here Harry coughed. "What?!"

Ron nodded patting Harry on the back. "I had the reaction mate. But it seems that she was messing around with some guy or another and it just sort of happened. She says she didn't know who the father was but I get the feeling that she just didn't want us to know who it was."

The bar around them raised in volume as a group of rowdy young men came in laughing. Ron was quiet for a moment waiting for it to calm back down. "Well she didn't want it."

Harry's head whipped around to meet Ron's eyes. "What did she do?"

Ron smiled. "She didn't do anything, it was about that time when Blaise and I decided that we'd take the baby."

Harry's green eyes widened. "So Kaden is really Ginny's kid?" He frowned. "But if that's true then why does he look so much like Blaise, I mean it couldn't have been coincidence?"

Ron shook his head. "Nope, he's genetically Blaise's and my child."

"How?"

He smiled. "So glad you asked! You see when we went into Press, the seattle version of Mungo's, to get her checked up we mentioned to the Medi that Blaise and I were taking the child. She had gotten so excited after we told her she started ranting off about a complex spell that they were in development off. It some how could change the child's genes to match those of it parents." Taking a sip he continued. "So lets say that a gay couple or a couple that can't have children want to have a baby, and they get a surrogate mother to carry a child for them, but they still want it to be their child so the doctors and the couple perform a few spells and make a few potions and then vwala! The child come out looking like the adopted parents and by blood and magical traces the child is the couples child.

"It was still being developed and was still rather experimental. They had of course tried it out on and few hetro couple all ending with perfect out comes, but they had yet to try it on a gay couple. They weren't completely sure that the out come would be that same, as it was two guys that would be messing their magic instead of a girl and a guy. She had told us to consider it and gave us the phone number of the man who was in charge of the research. We talked it over for about a few days, I was unsure if I wanted my sister to have to go through what it would entitle but she had insisted that we go through with it. In the end we did, and nine months later after many intense spell sessions and a weekly potion Kaden was born almost perfect and genetically our child."

Harry frowned. "Almost perfect?"

Ron sighed. "Yes well unlike with a hetro couple Kaden is half Blaise and Half me. He isn't like a normal child were they can take traits from your parents, or where he can look like one more then the other parent, he is literally me and Blaise meshed together. LIke if they had stuck Blaise and I in a blender and mixed us all up Kaden would be the out come. Of course other then that little problem that the Medics hadn't foreseen they said he should be a fairly normal child, and he's our perfect child."

Harry shook his head. "It's a lot to take in." His answer was quiet. Kaden was really both their child. "It just makes me think that if Draco had known about this then maybe..." _Maybe we'd still be together. _The unsaid hung heavy in the air between them before Ron laughed it off.

"Hey how about we get going, you said you'd come for dinner right?"

Harry nodded his head.

Ron stood and threw some money on the bar. "Good, lets go then before Blaise sends out the dogs." Ron smiled. "I'm sure they made a cake or something for you."

When Harry looked up confused ron clapped him on the back. "It is your birthday Harry as much as you may try to forget about it."

Harry blinked. Was it really still his birthday? Had this day been that long. It felt like days ago that he was talking with Kemp and Aislynn about crawling back into bed, and at least two days since he meet Cassius and seen Draco again. Then when he blew up at the girl, cleaning up after the book signing, getting the letter from Mrs. Malfoy, meeting Ron and his family. It seemed that there wasn't enough hours in the day to fit all this in. "This day has just gone by so slow."

Ron's laugh echoed off the walls of the bar and into the street.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kaden watched as his Dad appearated home from the kitchen window. It was odd how friendly the two seemed to be and Kaden couldn't help but feel angry at they're closeness. He didn't know what type of relationship this Harry Potter had with his father but he wasn't sure if he like it. The famous seeker did nothing to him as he did to his best friend, and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the stars that appeared in his best friends eyes where ever Harry Potters name was mentioned.

"Dad's home, and he has that man with him." He said dryly to Blaise who was just putting away the dishes. Hopping off the counter he walked calmly to the door where he waited.

Ron was still laughing as he pushed open the door. "I'm home!" He yelled before hanging his coat up. "Hey Kay!" He said after seeing the boy.

Harry smiled at him too. "It's nice to meet you Kay, Ron's told me a lot about you. I'm Harry Potter, your Dad and me were good friends when we were in school." He knelt down and held out his hand.

Kaden glanced down at Harry's hand before turning to his eyes back to Harry's. "My name is Kaden." He said crossing his arms. "Dinners ready." With that he turned and left the room.

Harry dropped his hand and looked up at Ron. "Did I say something wrong?"

Ron shook his head. "He'll warm to you Harry. It might just take awhile."

They rounded the corner into the kitchen where the smell of food was enough to make Harry's mouth start watering. The kitchen was huge, it was painted a deep green with black granite counters, every appliance was stainless steel and everything was perfectly stored. Blaise who was taking off his apron when they had entered the kitchen was now giving Ron a soft kiss. Harry blushed and looked away, it was one thing to think about your friend kissing his... husband but it was quite different watching it.

His eyes fell on Kaden and he was shocked to see that the little boy was staring back at him as if reading him. Harry wasn't sure if it was the different color eyes or the fact that the kid was the opposite of Cassius, but what ever it was Harry was certain that Kaden gave him the heebby geebies.

"Hey love," Blaise whispered. "I missed you."

Ron smiled sweetly and ran a finger down the side of Blaise's cheek. "How did I manage to marry someone as perfect as you?"

A smirk made a home on Blaise's face. "I must have been drugged."

"Tosser."

"Wanker."

"I love you."

"Right back at you."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Don't worry Ted, I'll be there tomorrow night for practice."

Ted's green head did a flip in the fire place. "I know you will Potter, it's good that you're staying with friends, I'd given up hope that you'd make any."

One could have thought that Ted was teasing Harry but as Harry knew who Ted was he wasn't surprised in the least about what he'd said. One of the biggest things that ticked Ted off about Harry was the fact that the boy was always at the pitch, he never took breaks, never went anywhere with anyone. The rumor had been that the boy was heart broken early in his life and pulled into himself after that. When Harry had first join the team all those years ago he was beyond happy that the boys life revolved around Quidditch, but as the years went on it started to tick him off.

"Well I've known Ron since we were in school." Harry scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, just tell Aislynn and Kemp, you know so they don't worry."

Ted rolled his eyes. "They have been listening in since I got your call if you want to talk to them do it towards their faces don't go through me." Ted's head disappeared and was replaced with the smiling faces of Aislynn and Kemp.

"Hey dude! You find a hot date?" Kemp started grinning evenly.

"No I'm just staying with a friend of mine and his family." Harry stressed the last word.

Aislynn smiled. "Well I'm glad you've cheered up a bit, you never got a chance to tell us about that letter though, mind if you did?"

"Totally! I've been dying to know what it said!" Kemp added in helpfully.

Harry shook his head. "It was an invitation to Cassius Birthday party.."

"Are you going to go?" Kemp interrupted.

Hesitating Harry rubbed his eyes. "Look guys, I'm not sure that would be a good idea.."

Kemps head did a flip and a huge smile broke out on his face. "Of course it would be! that hot guy Draco will be there! And what's better on at a party then a good hunk of man meat to look at!"

Before Harry could reply Aislynn broke into the conversation. "You really liked playing with Cass it might be good for you to see him again. It's a rare day when we get to see you that happy, and that kid seems to make you happy." She smiled lightly. "And I must agree Draco was pretty hot, I wouldn't mind seeing him again."

Harry sighed. "Look you guys, it's because it's Draco's child that it would be better if we never meet again. It's just to complicated, and painful."

Kemp pouted as Aislynn nodded. "Care to tell us about it?"

Shifting back so that he was resting on his feet, Harry sighed. "I met Draco when I was 11 and for the first four years we knew each other we were what you called enemies. We hated each other, in fact I hated his whole family." Harry laughed lightly but no humor was in the sound. "Then Voldemort came back, and we were put on opposite sides, he's parents were death eaters and, well I was the boy who lived. So you can see how us being anything but enemies was out of the question. Anyway he switched sides and..."

"Harry?" Blaise asked walking into the room. "Your room is ready, Ron and I are going to... uh... sleep," Blaise's face broke out into a mysterious smile and Harry shook his head. "So I can't take you to your room now, I'll wait out here so you can say goodbye."

Harry nodded and glanced back at the fire as Blaise left the room.

"Damn! He was hot! Harry why have you hidden all these beautiful friends from us! Don't you love us any more?" Kemp pouted.

"He's married Kemp, and from the innuendoes very much in love with my friend Ron, so you have no chance anyway."

Kemp stuck out his tongue.

"Well I guess I'll have to tell you the rest some other day. See you two tomorrow?" Harry said quickly relieved that he didn't have to relive his past for his friends.

They nodded. "See you tomorrow Harry." Aislynn mumbled as Kemp did the same.

Harry stood and followed Blaise to the guest bedroom. He paused at the door and turned back to look at Blaise. "Thank you for dinner, and everything else."

"No problem, good night Harry."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

A/N: Dear god this chapter took me forever I am sorry! Anyway Happy Christmas and or holiday. I wrote a christmas scene for you all, the aforementioned christmas where Draco gives Harry the ring so you should all go a read it. I personally think it's depressing because it's so happy and cute and then you remember that WLW is what happens just a few years later... Sigh... anyway read and you may get a better idea of how Draco and Harry acted together before the untimely break up. It should be up tomorrow if not late tonight.

Happy Christmas!


	8. Of Dreams and Discoveries

A/N: I have to put up the warning that this chapter starts with Draco's pervy dream it's not very graphic but if you have a problem with male/male relationships then don't read... Though I must say that I don't understand why you would be reading this story is you didn't like reading this stuff. ;D

XOXOXOXOX

_Soft hands lightly trailed over his chest, leaving in their wake a fire that burnt so hot that he could almost feel pain. Hot lips followed, every few inches they would descend and place wet kisses where the hands had been. His whole body ached, longed to reach down and run his own hands over lightly tanned skin. He let another moan escape as he pulled half heartily at the bonds that held his hands above his head. Sure, if he'd pulled hard enough he could pull free, but despite he wanting to run his fingers through silky hair and down soft skin, he wanted more to surrender._

_He was shivering, his toes curled in pleasure, as finger nails ran softly up the inside of his thighs but stopping before reaching what begged to be touched. "Do you want me?" The voice was husky and he could almost taste the arousal from that sentence._

"_Yes." He moaned, staining against his bonds. His back arched, lifting his torso as far off the bed as he could. He was rewarded with a throaty chuckle as he came into contact with the other mans chest._

"_Would you do anything for me?" Pushing him back down on the bed, he was covered skin on skin, chest to chest. The hand ran over his face, playing with his lips and tugging lightly on the blind fold._

"_Yess." He hissed wantonly._

_Hot breath lingered on his ear as a wet mouth caught the lobe in between teasing teeth. "Anything Draco?" He whispered, hot breath ghosting over shivering shoulders._

_Draco moaned. "Anything." Lips dragged themselves across his cheek but pulled away as he turned his head intending to capture them._

"_Would you fight a wild bore?" The voice chuckled._

"_Anything."_

"_Surrender yourself to only me?"_

"_Anything."_

"_Love only me?"_

"_Anything."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Caeli smiled as she ran her hand down Cassius' sleeping face. He was such a beautiful boy, the pale skin that covered his body was that of all the Malfoys before him, but the light wave of his hair belonged to her. The slight blue of his eyes, that was hers as well. Although he looked more like Draco in the all-together look, there was no doubt that he was her child.

Leaning down, she graced his forehead with a light kiss, his eyes fluttered but stayed closed as he slept on. They would be having a huge party for his birthday today. Cakes, presents, everything that a child could want Cassius would get today.

She sighed and turned from the bed. There were perks to being married to Draco, the most obvious being that he was one of the richest men in the wizarding world. She had a wonderful life full of parties and had anything and everything that she could wish for handed to her.

But living with Draco had a few serious down falls, the largest was that he was in no way in love with her. They rarely fought, which some people thought was great, but she had a feeling that he reason that they didn't fight was because Draco could care less.

From the stories that she had been told about Draco when he was younger, fighting was like foreplay to the blonde. She was also pretty sure that he wouldn't ever touch her at all if she didn't initiate it. It didn't help that she felt no attraction to the ex-Slytherin. Sure, he was handsome in a rather femme way, long legs, thin body, lightly toned, with a beautiful complexion. He spent more time in the bathroom getting ready then she did in the morning and his wardrobe was filled to the brim with clothes. He was anal, obsessive, controlling, neurotic, pessimistic, narcissistic, sarcastic, and clearly in love with someone else. Even his underpants were on hangers and color coded.

The only fight that she can ever remember having with Draco was early in their marriage when she, normally a very messy person, had rearranged all the products in the bathroom. He'd come storming down into her sitting room and proceeded to tell her very loudly that only he was allowed to touch his lotions, that they had all been perfectly organized and that if she didn't like it she could use one of the other many bathrooms they had in the manor. Of course she had yelled back that if he wasn't so vain and didn't have so many beauty products then maybe she wouldn't have been tempted to rearrange them.

Caeli closed Cassius' bed room door and started moving down the hall towards Draco's room. She knew that he hated to be woken up in the morning but if he was going to be ready before the party started at nine then he would need to get up now. Giggling to herself, she wondered what his reaction would be when Harry showed up here. She had, of course, not told him in favor of watching his surprise when said seeker entered the house.

Draco would most likely be in a very bad mood today as it was, he was always pissy when the Weasley-Zabini's came over. Of course she had the feeling that he really liked their son Kaden but he would never admit it. There was nothing in the world that she loved doing more then annoying Draco and making it look like it was his own fault.

Grinning she lightly knocked on his door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ron laughed at the sour face Harry was making at him. "Come on mate, you were invited right? Well so were we, just come with us." Ron smiled over his breakfast. "If you come then I won't be forced to talk to the ferret face." Ron whispered.

Blaise, in between bites, smacked the back of Ron's head. "Be nice." Then he too smiled at Harry. "It'll be fun, Kaden and Cass have been best friends since before we moved back from the states." He stated matter-of-factly.

Harry glanced over at the little red head who had finished his breakfast before either of them had even woken up. Harry couldn't help but wonder if Ron realized he was raising a future slytherin. Best not tell him... "Fine, I'll go."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The first time that Harry went over to Malfoy Manor was the day of Lucius Malfoys funeral when Harry was 16. Harry almost hadn't gone since they had had a fight a few days before, but in the end he was glad that he'd went.

As Harry looked up at the manor a sense of emptiness filled him. In all the years that Harry had been away it hadn't changed in the least. Not that he'd expected it too.

Kaden was walking in front of them, a white teddy bear with a red ribbon clutched to his chest. He also had a hand full of Blaise's lavender robe. Earlier that morning when Harry had asked if Blaise always wore purple, Blaise had answered that it was his favorite color and that he wore it when ever he had the chance to.

Harry had convinced himself that he would just be there long enough so that he could give Cassius back his present and be on his way. At least that was until they reached the top of the steps. "You know maybe this was a bad idea, I'll just give you the book to give to him." He told Ron holding out the aforementioned item.

Ron laughed. "You going to let Draco run you off?"

"Well it's not like..."

"No mate." Ron pushed the book back at him. "You need to confront him, just think of Draco as if he were Voldemort."

"What that he killed my parents and murdered thousands of others?" Harry replied dryly.

"Okay maybe not like Voldemort." Ron scratched the top of his head. "How about like another seeker, you both are headed for the snitch and right now he's slightly ahead of you, are you just going to give up and let him win or are you going to put your nose down and speed past him for the glory!?"

"Well naturally I'd speed past him, but I'-"

"This is just like that, Draco has one over you because you are letting him! What you need to do is go in there and show him that he'd made a horrible mistake! Make him sweat because you aren't running away, show him what he lost because he broke up with you!" Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. "You know what Ron? I think you're right! Why should I back away and hide from him? He's the one that should he running away in shame. I've done nothing wrong, he's the one that wronged me!"

"That's the spirit mate! What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to go in there and show him that I'm a better man without him." Harry hurried up the last few steps and bravely knocked on the door.

Blaise came up beside Ron. "That was some speech, you think it'll work?" He smiled at his husband.

Ron gave a little half shrug. "It will till the minute he sees Draco in his formal outfit and then all that bravado will leave him faster then Dumbledore to the candy isle."

Blaise laughed. "You, my love, must have some Slytherin in you."

A cheeky smile appeared on his face and he grabbed Blaise around the waist. "Not at the moment but I'm sure you can help there, if you know what I mean."

Harry's new found bravery wavered as the door was pulled open and he came face to face with the blonde ex-Slytherin. Harry's mouth when dry as he glanced at perfection personified. Draco stood tall, his hair was perfectly groomed, robes tight enough so that you could tell he was in great shape, but loose enough where it made you want to rip them off him to see just how fit he was. Harry's breath was caught somewhere between his chest and his mouth, but he couldn't pull his eyes away.

Draco had been passing the front door when he'd heard the knock. Although it was not a normal thing for the lord of the manor to open the front door he'd done so on a whim. He'd almost run into the man that stood on the other side of the thresh hold. Harry's smaller height did nothing to diminish the power that wafted off him in waves. He really was a beautiful creature and Draco couldn't stop from staring. Harry's robes were open around the neck showing the dip at his shoulder, golden skin that had obviously been sun kissed stare back up at Draco. Draco could almost hear the words from the dream he'd had the night before drift through the air. _Love only me... Always.. _"Harry?" He breathed. "What are you doing here?"

Harry took a little longer to recover from the shock of seeing Draco so soon after arriving at the manor then Draco, partly because all the bravado that had been there seconds left as though someone pulled the plug. The thought of dropping the book and disapperating away crossed his mind. "Your wife invited me." He ground out slowly.

The silence that followed made the air so thick Draco was unsure if he could move in it. Luckily it was Kaden that broke the staring contest.

"Mr. Malfoy." He greeted politely eyes shifting back and forth between the two men in front of him. "Thank you for inviting me and my parents over to celebrate Cassius' birthday." He paused noticing that both men's eyes were still firmly lock with each others. "I'll just go in and see him. He's in the summer lounge correct?"

Draco, vaguely registered the question and nodded.

"Good." Kaden stepped into the house and around Draco. "I'll just leave you two to it."

Harry was the first to give in and drop his gaze. "I'm not looking for trouble Draco." He sighed.

"Harry-" Draco started.

"Mr. Potter!" A warm girly voice covered up what else Draco might have said. Caeli came up from behind her husband and lightly pushed him aside. "Ron! Blaise!" She called waving to the couple walking up the steps behind Harry. "I'm so glad that you all could come! When Kaden came in I just had to come out here and see if what was keeping all of you!" Reaching out she took Harry arm and pulled him into the house. "Cass will be so happy to see you again Mr. Potter, I didn't tell him that you were coming, I wanted it to be a little bit of a surprise for him. He was so sad last night when he thought that he'd never get to see you again."

Harry tried to smile at her as they walked down the hall but it came out as more of a grimace. "Is that so?" He force out.

Caeli nodded then leaned closer to Harry. "To tell you truth, I didn't invite you just for Cass. I really wanted to see you again too." She smiled and with her free hand pulled the thin chain that circled her neck out of her shirt. On the end of it was the ring that he'd given her all thoughts years ago. Seeing it now made him choke with emotion. Memories flooded into his head but one stood out the most.

_It was cold as it slipped onto his finger and he glanced down quickly to see the gems sparkle, "I love you Harry." He whispered kissing Harry's hand, "And I want you to be reminded that you're the only one I'll ever love every time you wear this. And when I see you wearing it, I'll know that you love me back."_

It was shocking to see it again, it was more beautiful then he'd remembered. "You kept it?"

She flushed with happiness and nodded. "Of course I did! I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me. Every time I'm mad at Draco all I have to do is look at it and it reminds me of the promise I made you and I can't stay mad." She watched Harry's face closely as it was clouded with sadness. "Do you know why I can't stay mad?" She asked, stopping them in front of a heavy door. She let go of Harry's arm and spun herself around so that they were looking each other in the face.

Harry shook his head unsure if he wanted to know.

"I can't stay mad because if he was able to capture the heart of such a wonderful friend as you then he must have some good in him. And nothing that is good can be destroyed." She laughed. "Even though I may wish to at times." That said she let go of him and opened the door to the summer lounge and disappeared into it.

Harry let her words wash over him, he couldn't help but feel as though she knew more then she was letting on. He wasn't sure why but he felt that he'd heard her last statement before. _Nothing good can be destroyed. _He knew that someone used to say that back when they were at school, but he couldn't remember who.

Shaking his head he entered the room. Laughter and happy screams filled his ears at once and he realized that there must have been a silencing charm on the room. One scream was louder then the rest and Harry turned just in time to catch the screaming bundle. "Harry!"

Laughing Harry leaned down and handed the little boy the book he was still holding. "Happy Birthday again Cassius."

Bright blue eyes widened in happiness. "Come! You must meet everyone! Only Kaden believed me when I told him that I'd meet you."

Harry smiled. "That would probably be because I slept over at their house last night." If possible the little boys eyes popped out even farther.

"What? Why didn't you come over and spend the night here!" Cassius bit his lower lip and made a little sad face. "Do you like Kaden more then me?"

"I like you the same." Harry sighed heavily and let himself be pulled across the room towards where all the kids were playing. Today was shaping up to be another long day. Harry gulp nervously as he couldn't shake the feeling that it was only going to get worse.

XOXOXO

There was a heavy knock on the door, one that sounded exactly like a beaters bat smacking into it's wooden frame. Kemp grumbled and pushed the covers off of his naked body. The pounding kept on as he sat up. "Yeah yeah I'm up!" He yelled at the offending noise. A muffled 'finally' was heard before the foot steps retreated.

Kemp yawned loudly and started his track around the room looking for a good pair of underwear. He didn't know how he'd gotten naked in the first place. Maybe he'd been more then a little drunk the night before but he couldn't have been drunk enough to not remember getting naked. Shaking his head he grabbed a pair of bright pink boxers off the floor and pulled them on.

There was a rustling from the bed and Kemp's eyes flashed back towards the noise. A curly head poked up and blinked curious brown eyes at his surrounding. He's eyes meet Kemps and he gave the beater a punch happy smile. "Good morning." He whispered heavily.

Kemp pursed his lips in thought. So maybe he had been a bit more then a little drunk, he had to have been to not remember the boy that was laying in his bed. Swinging his hips as he was like to do he made his way over to the bed. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was about an hour later after a rather 'friendly' reacquainting session, Kemp finally made an appearance. "Howdy Aislynn."

The strawberry blonde raised an eyebrow at the strange greeting, but wrote it off since it had come from an equally, if not more, strange man. "What took you?"

Kemp winked and flopped down into the chair across from his friend. "Well I woke up to find this very good looking man laying in my bed!" He added to his stories by waving his arms. "Since I had no idea what he was doing in there, and no idea who he was, I just had to find out his better qualities." He smiled dreamily. "And oh boy does he have some good ones."

Aislynn just shook her head. No matter how long she'd known Kemp he had yet to get boring. "I thought you were still getting over Jared."

"Jared?" Kemp asked inspecting his finger nails.

Aislynn let out a small laugh. "You were with the guy for two months, one would think you'd remember." In fact she was pretty sure it had been the longest relationship Kemp had ever had, she still wasn't sure how the man had managed to keep Kemp entertained for that long so it hadn't been a great shock when Kemp had come into practice a week ago and told her and Harry calmly that it was over. Since then he'd kept himself busy by complaining about Jared.

"Oh him," He waved his hand as if wiping the air clean of the name. "not even worth talking about."

"So what's the new fellows name?" Her eyes fell back down to the paper in her hand not really listening to the answer.

"Trent Michaels." He sighed. "Beautiful american."

"Ah, explains the greeting." She flipped the page.

His eyes panned over to her and a silence followed. "So..." He started holding out the o for a good five second life time. "Why'd you get me up? Was there a reason or do you just hate me?"

"Well if I woke you up because I hated you that would be a reason." She raised her eyebrow and gave him a look over her paper.

Kemp blinked thinking about it for a about two seconds before discovering that it was too hard. "Aislynn!" He whined. "If you don't have a better reason then can I go back to my american?" He pouted.

Aislynn sighed as though she was burdened with the weight of the world. "Okay I'll show you." She paused and turned the paper she'd been reading around so he could see it. The headline said 'Harry Potter finally back in town!'

"What's this?"

"It's a thing people write the news on to pass around to the masses, but that's not important right now." Aislynn turned the paper back around and smiled. "This is the beginning to the Harry Potter mystery. Today my odd little friend we are going to the library to look up whatever we can find about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy before Harry moved to New Zealand."

Kemps eyes widened and were twinkling brighter then a christmas tree. "You think that the library'll have anything that could help us?"

She sat back as her smile widened. "Well they should have a copy of every Daily Prophet that was made. All we have to do is look up every article that talked about Harry and or Draco and see what we find." She shrugged before continuing. "And if we can't find anything good there then we always look in the books written about Harry for clues, maybe talk to some people who were his friends."

"Wow." Kemp shook his head a little in awe. "You really what to go all out for this don't you?"

"I like a good mystery now and then, but I like them better if I can figure them out." She stood and stretched, folding the paper her placed it under her arm and looked down at Kemp. "You coming?"

Kemp stood, he wasn't one to back down from anything that could cause a little bit of mayhem. "Of course! But first we must disguise ourselves!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The door creaked open, day light spilling into the dark atmosphere that was the library. "Aislynn I'm scared."

"Be brave Kemp, be brave." Aislynn who was dressed in a simple hat and glasses took a step forward and nodded at the librarian who was glaring at them something fierce. "Come on Kemp."

Kemp followed her slowly taking baby steps. His top hat and goggles making it hard to see what was in front of him. "Aislynn? Where are you?"

She sighed and took his arm leading the rather blind Kemp towards the information booths. "You can take off the goggles, I very much doubt that anyone here will know who you are, and if they do I think your stupid'll scare them off."

"You think?" He asked pulling the specs down so they hung around his neck.

No giving him an answer, she walked up to a empty booth and pulled Kemp in. The glass ball was shining slightly as if it was calmly waiting to be used. She sat down in front of it and cast a quick silencing charm around the booth.

"Okay..." He started sitting down beside her. "How do we use this?"

Aislynn sighed, letting her brain entertain the thought of murder. It wasn't like he'd be missed or anything. "Haven't you been to the library in the passed three years?" Staring at his blank expression, she shook her head. "You know what? Don't answer." She paused, taking off her hat and running her fingers through her short hair. "It's a catalogue ball, invented by Hermione York. What you do is tell it the subject or what ever you're trying to find and it'll tell you all the books and articles that are about that subject and where they are in the library."

"So if I was to say 'find Kemp Scarlet' it would find everything written about me?" A light humming sounded around the booth as the ball began to glow with a soft rosy light.

"Kemp Allen Scarlet, born March 12th 1985, left beater for the Motohora Macaws, lives in New Zealand, not married. 50 articles, 3 books." The voice was a warm woman's voice, on the ball's crystal surface there was a list of books are articles.

"Cool." Kemps eyes widened.

"Clear search." The light flickered out, smiling she glanced over at Kemp. "We are sure to find something about them here. Who should we try first?"

"I'm thinking Draco. Find Draco Malfoy." Kemp asked the ball. It started humming and casting it's light a little brighter and louder then before.

"Lord Draco Benedict Lucius Malfoy, order of Merlin second class, born June 5th 1980, CEO at Gringotts, Owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies 1997-now, lives in England, married to Caeli Malfoy formally Caeli York, one boy child Cassius Malfoy. 380 articles, 9 books."

"380..." Kemp started to look a little green. "We don't have to read them all do we?"

"Lord Malfoy." She breathed. "Wow, he must be loaded! Don't worry Kemp, we don't have to read them all." Leaning forward she took a deep breath. "Cross reference Harry Potter with current search."

"5 articles, 3 books."

"I don't think any of these books will help, The Voldemort War, The Order of the Phoenix Revealed, these are just history texts. What about the articles?"

"Well this one looks promising." Kemp pointed at an article that looked like it had come out around the time that Harry would have been graduating Hogwarts. "Show article 'Hogwarts most eligible bachelor off the market?'"

The ball flashed and suddenly there on the table next to it was the article they'd asked for. It was old and looked as though it had been read many a time. On the front was a beautiful if not a bit blurry picture of Harry sitting on a bench covered in snow with a very asleep blonde laying his head in Harry's lap. Harry had a soft smile of his face and his hand ran through the almost white locks slowly. The magical picture looped so that it was eternally showing this display of intimacy.

Aislynn gasped lightly at the picture, although it was hard to tell who the blond was in the picture it was very unmistakably a man. "Oh Harry..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A/N: For anyone who has not read the one shot 'As Long as You're Mine' the flash back that Harry has about the ring is from that. It was my christmas one shot this year and it gives a bit of insight as to how Draco and Harry were before Draco got married. Anyway I'd love it if anyone could find the hidden movie quote in this chapter. It's not a complete quote but for those of you that have seen the movie should recognized it.

Please review! They make me happy and a happy me means quicker updates for you!


	9. Of Birthday Parties and Friends?

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful squintsquad03 who was the only one who figured out that it was an Airplane reference! Woot! "_It was then that I developed a drinking problem!_" heh..

Without farther ado, chapter 9.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Throwing back his head he finished off the last of the pumpkin juice in his cup. Gazing down into the empty glass Harry couldn't help but wish that it was filled with something that was much stronger.

When he'd arrived about an hour earlier Cassius had proceeded to show him off to all of his friends. It wasn't until it was time for cake that Cassius had let Harry get away. Since then he'd talked with Ron a bit but mostly had hide from Draco in the corner of the room. He could try to convince himself that he was only watching Draco as a way to make sure the blonde didn't get to close to him, but as Harry was a terrible liar even his sub conscience didn't believe him.

No, Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of Draco for one major reason. Draco looked amazing in his formal robes. Harry would try to rip his eyes away and stare at the game that the children were playing but then a soft chuckle would enter his ears and once again his eyes were trained on the blonde.

How was it possible that while Harry was standing in a corner practically drooling over the exSlytherin, said slytherin was traveling the room laughing and greeting all the guests like Harry wasn't even there! Harry couldn't help but entertain the thought that maybe Ron had been right, and he was letting Draco win.

Harry grumbled sourly and grabbed another cup of juice. Harry wouldn't have been having any trouble forgetting that Draco was here if it wasn't for the fact that Draco was so pretty. Really now it was just wrong for a man to be that pretty! Sure Harry was considered good looking by most standards, but when put up to someone like Draco he was little more then a weed in the garden that was the others beauty.

Frowning he finished his six cup of juice he decided that a trip to the bathroom was the best course of action at the moment. Silently he made his way out of the room.

In the hallway the manor was quiet, almost at a deathly stand still. It was cold and dark and it suited Harry's mood just fine. The trip to the bathroom was uneventful, as trips to the bathroom normally are.

On his way back his pace had slowed to almost a shuffle, eyes lingering in the sleeping faces of past Malfoys. Soft snores could be heard from their painted frames. Harry stopped his eyes trained on a larger then life portrait of Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's late mother, the only Malfoy other then Draco that he happened to get along with. Harry had only ever met the woman while she was alive once when he was 14, but when Draco had moved with Harry to the Godric house he'd brought this portrait with him. Almost two years he'd lived with her portrait, and he had loved her, just as she had loved him in her own way.

"She still asks about you sometimes." Draco's soft voice drifted into Harry's ears from behind him. "I think she misses you."

Harry's jaw clenched and his hand reached out, a finger lovingly running down her frame. "I missed her too." He whispered more to himself then towards Draco. Sighing her turned to meet Draco's cool silver stare. "What do you want Draco." He asked calmly though on the inside he was anything but calm.

"I noticed that you'd left the room." Draco dropped his gaze to Harry's slightly scuffed shoes.

"So you decided to follow me?"

"I knew you'd be alone." Draco unfolded his arms eyes drifting slowly up Harry's form to his face. "I wanted to speak with you."

Harry huffed turning his head away and down the hallway to where the party was going on. "Did it occur to you that I might not want to speak with you."

Draco chuckled. "Yeah, that thought had crossed my mind." Draco took a step forward, and Harry took a step back shoulders hitting the cold stone wall. "But I wanted to try."

They stood there for a few seconds both silent, both memorizing what the other looked like. Harry cleared his throat. "So speak."

Draco sighed running a slightly shaky hand through his hair, a habit he'd picked up from Harry all those years ago. "I've been thinking a lot since last I saw you."

"I'm impressed, congratulations." Harry drawled.

Giving Harry an unamused look he shook his head. "Harry was that necessary?"

"Yes."

Bold, brash, oh so beautifully Harry. "May I go on?"

Harry nodded leaning back on the wall ankles crossed. "When ever you're ready."

Taking a deep breath he tried again. "As I was saying, I've been thinking a lot about us..."

Harry bristled irritated. "There is no 'us' Draco, there might have been one in the past but not anymore."

"That's what I've been thinking about." His eyes locked with Harry's and he took yet another step closer to the shorter man. "I'm still in love with you, Harry." Draco put his hand up when Harry, cheeks flaming, opened his mouth to reply. "Let me finish, I am still in love with you and I most likely will forever be in love with you. And I know that even if you love me back you'll never forgive me for what I did. But, I can't live another almost seven years without seeing you again. I don't want to, so I'm asking, if you're willing, if we can try being friends?"

Silence stretched on for many long minutes and just as Draco was tempted to take it back and run away Harry spoke. "I'm not sure I can do that Draco." Harry's face was contorted in pain. "Have you even thought what that would imply? Us, being friends? It means that we would be alone together maybe for long periods of time. Do you think that we could really be able to do that with out either killing each other or end up jumping each other? Don't you think that if I was strong enough to see you with someone else that I would have stayed?" Harry shook his head. "I would have, I almost did!" He let out an almost nervous laugh. "I'm not that strong."

Taking another step closer Draco softly lifted Harry's chin. "You were stronger then I was." He whispered.

Harry's eyes meet with Draco's, almost immediately the world around them seemed to falter as if it was all just a bad dream and here they were eighteen again. He was falling and he could feel Draco moving closer every second, his breath pressing into Harry's already parted lips. Draco's fingers moved up his jaw lightly trailing their way to the back of Harry's neck.

Draco was leaning his face down as Harry's eyes fluttered closed. The distance between them seemed to fade from reality as both felt the softness of the others lips crash into...

"Dad?"

That was when reality crashed back, Harry's eyes snapped open and with a push to Draco's shoulders he was running down the hall towards the door.

"Shit." Draco cursed smacking the palm of his hand into the wall.

"Dad?" Draco's head whipped around to Cassius who was holding a white teddy bear close to his chest. Then past him to when Harry had thrown open the front door.

"I'll be right back Cass." He mumbled touching his sons hair before taking off after the smaller man.

Cassius looked after his father in wonder, what was he doing alone in the hall with Harry? His eyes glanced up when he heard a soft sniff come from the portrait behind him. "What's wrong Nana Cissa?" Little blue eyes stared up in wonder at his grandmother.

"Nothing sweetie." Narcissa whispered lovingly. "I'm just happy."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Draco burst through the door and tore down the steps as Harry was slowing down. "Harry!"

"I'm so stupid!" He was yelling as he made his way to the apperation point.

"Harry stop!"

Turning suddenly eyes flashing he glared at the approaching blonde. "What?! Wasn't that proof enough that we can't be friends?!" Harry's voice was cracking as he ran a hand through his hair. "We never could be just friends, as much as we tried when we were younger. Face it Draco we just can't do it."

Draco's jaw tightened and he moved quickly to where Harry was standing. "I'm sorry okay, I really didn't mean to get carried away but I just can't hold back when it comes to you." He threw Harry a quick smirk. "You just looked so delicious standing there push up against that wall, I just lost control." Draco waved his hand dramatically. "You bring out the beast in me."

Harry snorted. "It's not that hard to do. You just need to learn to control yourself." He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow causing Draco to let out a gruff laugh.

"Come on Harry." Draco whined lightly. "Can't we try at least? I promise to try to keep my hands to myself."

"You'll have to do a lot more then just try Draco." His voice was stern. Harry could feel his will break, how could he say no to Draco? Hadn't he just proved that he was completely and utterly under Draco's spell? If there was one thing that Harry hated above all about Draco was how manipulative the blonde was. Once he had his mind made up, his heart set on something nothing could stop Draco from getting it, least of all Harry. All Draco had to do was flutter those eyelashes and Harry was captivated.

In the years that he'd lived in New Zealand he'd had a few lovers, not really lovers more like one night stands, but he was convinced that there was no one on this earth that could, even in the throws of passion, make Harry feel as hot and as embarrassingly wanton as Draco could with just his eyes. Draco had a way of making Harry feel completely naked, as though he could see straight threw Harry's clothes. Harry wouldn't put it past the blonde to charm his eyes so that he really could see through his clothes.

"So you'll consider it?" He asked flashing his silver eyes at the seeker.

Harry's breath caught and he looked to the ground. "I'll think about it, but I really don't think that it would be a good idea Draco. I mean come on, the absurdity of us being friends breaks all laws of nature. The world would be thrown into chaos! Cats and dogs living together, cows eating people, France winning the Quidditch world cup, it just doesn't happen." Harry shook his head. "How can I be sure you won't try something the minute we're alone?"

Draco smiled disarmingly. "We are alone now aren't we?"

Unamused would be the best word to describe the look Draco received. "Yes, but we are also in the open very close to an apperation point which is active. You know as well as I do that if you were to throw me to the ground and have your wicked way with me, there would be the possibility that someone would see. Do you know how much money the tabloids would pay for a story like you being unfaithful to your wife," Harry said wife slower and louder as if to remind Draco that he was indeed married. "and on top of you being an adulterer that the one you were caught fucking was the one and only Harry Potter!?" Harry paused and shook his head. "No you are too smart to jump me here, but what if we were really alone again, like we were in the hallway? Do you think you'd have the restraint?" _Do you think I have the restraint? _Was left unsaid but it still hung in the air.

"Harry." Draco started cracking a smile that had Harry's heart racing. "When have I ever cared what the papers write about me? If I do push you to the ground and have my way with you and someone happened to find out, you don't think I wouldn't pay double to keep them quiet?" Draco laughed. "Plus I've had all the papers wrapped around my finger since that awful article came out in seventh year. Even if someone took a picture of us in the act and sent it to the Prophet anonymously, they would contact me first to see if I approved of it being in the papers."

Harry frowned. "You do know that what you've just said makes me want even less to try being you're friend."

"See it this way. I told you that I've bribed all the papers so I don't have anything to fear from tearing the clothes off your back and yet, here I am a good four feet away from you, we're alone, and you not only have all of your clothes on, but I haven't touched you yet." He paused grinning a wicked grin. "Well I haven't touched you since we've been out here at least."

Harry laughed. "Wow, you're restraint is unbelievable." He intoned.

His white hand brushed a hair out of his eyes and he smiled. "If you remember how I was when we were together it is."

Harry had to admit that that statement was true. When they had been together Draco could rarely keep his hands away from Harry. He would always be touching him, either a hand to the small of his back, or an arm around him. If they sat next to each other, and if they sat at the same table they sat next to each other, Draco's thigh would be pressed up against Harry's and a hand would be somewhere on Harry's person. Ginny like to say that it was Draco's way or showing everyone who Harry really belonged to, and maybe it was a bit of that, but Draco always said that he was physically in pain if he spent too much time away from that soft skin.

Harry remembered the last time he'd commented about it to Draco that blonde had replied that he couldn't always be having sex with Harry and so every time he felt the need to throw Harry against something and fuck him, he'd touch Harry instead so that he was reassured he'd get to when they were alone. For a month after that statement, whenever Draco touched him in public, he'd blush bright red causing Draco to laugh.

Sighing he nodded. "Okay, when you put it that way I guess I agree, though you could just not be touching me because you're not thinking of having sex with me."

"Harry." Draco drawled. "I've never stop thinking of having sex with you. Since the I was fifteen years old you are the only person I ever thought about having sex with."

Harry blushed deep crimson. "You can't be serious." He mumbled but Draco caught it.

"Completely."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kemp let out a breath. "Well what are you waiting for? Tell me what it says!"

Aislynn whose eyes had been skimming the page for the last five minutes glanced up at Kemp. "It's not very nice. The author doesn't seem to like Draco that much, but listen to this. Draco's father was second in command under Voldemort."

"Under who?"

Aislynn glared.

"Okay, okay, just kidding. I know who Voldemart was."

"Volde_mort"_ She corrected.

Kemp gave her the duh look. "Yeah, that's what I said."

"You said Volde_mart._"

"Same difference." He huffed.

Shaking her head she continued. "Anyway, it goes on to say that Draco was disowned during the war because of his refusal to become a follower, something they call deatheater. They make some references to the two of them becoming closer but that the school was very tight lipped about it. Till the author was able to snap this shot, three years after she originally had her suspicions." Aislynn's eyes returned to the article. "She says that although she can't come out and say that they two are involved she wants the reader to draw their own conclusions." She paused and put the article back on the table. "I wonder if she ever wrote the follow up story that she mentions."

Kemp still processing the information frowned. "But that would make Harry gay."

"It does seem to suggest that yes."

Kemp let out a whine. "I can't believe he escaped my gaydar! I've never failed before!"

Aislynn rolled her eyes and whispered. "Clear search." The article disappeared off the table. "New search, look up all the articles written by Rita Skeater starting with her last."

The crystal started glowing and the information appeared. "203 articles, last article 'Hogwarts most eligible bachelor off the market?'" Aislynn frowned. "Well that's odd, that was her last article. Clear search."

Kemp shifted. "Do you think she died?"

"I don't know." Aislynn checked her watch. "Well we have time to check. New search, find Rita Skeater."

The room filled with rose colored light before the voice spoke up again. "Rita Skeater, born January 26th 1961, retired article writer for the Daily Prophet, lives in France, not married. Wrote 203 articles." Silence.

"Odd. If she didn't die way didn't she write more about Harry and Draco?" Kemp asked as he pulled his goggles back onto his face.

Aislynn followed suit with her glasses and mumbled the off code for the catalogue ball. "I have an idea, but if I'm right then maybe we don't want to be poking around in Lord Draco Malfoy's business."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry shook his head as he reached the apperation point. He couldn't believe that he'd been hornswoggled into saying yes to Draco. Of course he was probably just one of thousands who had cracked under the stare of a Malfoy. That's probably why Draco was so good at business, no one could say no to him. And damned was the person who dared to defy him. Harry shuddered as the thought of what happened to Rita Skeater popped into his head. Yes Draco could be dangerous, and had proved so many times when he was dating him, but Harry could help but wonder how much more dangerous he had gotten since he was nineteen.

Shuttering Harry didn't notice till it was too late that someone was apperating into the place that he was standing. With a crash, and two grunts of pain, Harry was laying on his back with a much bigger man sitting on his chest.

"Sorry." The man mumbled as he started to untangle himself from Harry.

Harry whose glasses had been knocked off his face when he'd been hit shook his head lightly. "It was my fault I wasn't paying attention." He gasped trying to refill his lungs with air.

His glasses were shoved into his hands and he thanked the other man.

"No problem Harry."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A/N: Where there you go, chapter 9. I really don't like the beginning of this chapter... But the second half entertained me. So it's a bit shorter then the last chapter but since it took a lot less time to write I figured that was okay. Please review, the more reviews the better I feel! And I'm stuck at my grandparents house for a month so I need all the cheering up I can get.

Guess who you get to meet next week? The first person to guess correctly will get chapter 10 dedicated to them!


	10. Of Meeting Neville, and Quidditch

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to m-lightkiss for being the first to guess correctly. HAPPY 28th HARRY!!

Oh and I should probably warn you that this chapter hasn't been beta'd since her computer is at the moment dead.. I'll upload the fixed one probably when the next chapter comes up. Enjoy. :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry placed his glasses on as a smile broke out over his face. "I never thought I'd see you here Neville!" He laughed as he gave the other man a looking over. Neville had grown to at least 6'4 since last time he'd seen him, easily towering over Ron. The fat that had once adorned his middle was all but gone and in it's place was a healthy thickness. His hair was still cut short and groomed nicely, just as his ears still stuck out. But on the whole Neville Longbottom had grown into a nice looking man, even if he wasn't Harry's type.

Neville smiled happily as he brushed off some dirt. "I could say the same about you."

Harry laughed. "Yes, well I was forced. Had no choice in the matter." He replied lightly.

Neville smiled and pushed himself off the ground offering Harry a hand. "Caeli invited me too, won't take no for an answer that one." He replied knowingly.

Harry shook his head thinking back to the note. She seemed like a really sweet person but she had a way of making it hard to say no. Harry figured it was a Malfoy trait, even if you weren't born a Malfoy if you spend too much time with one you became manipulative. "Yeah I'd noticed."

"She's got a good heart though." Neville sighed.

Harry nodded not really sure if he agreed since he really didn't know her. "So how do you know her? I know you didn't meet through Draco that's for certain."

A bark like laugh made it's way out of his throat. "No, no. We meet a little while after...uh.." Neville shifted uncomfortably. "You know the wedding." He finished lamely rubbing the back of his head with a large hand. "She's really into plants and came to the store I work at asking about some rare levitating roses for her bedroom. We just sort of became friends." He smiled.

"That's nice." Harry commented feeling slightly uncomfortable by the silence that followed. "So you work at a Herbology shop?"

Neville visibly relaxed, tension leaving his shoulders. "Yeah, I'm studying to take over Sprouts position when she retires in the next couple of years. I'm training under Christian Acalide, he owns the shop." He said this proudly, this Acalide must have been a well known name in herbology.

Harry grinned not really caring at all about herbology in school had purposely forgotten it all after he'd graduated. "That's really something Neville!"

He blushed. "It's nothing really, I'm just really honored that he's teaching me though." He paused and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You should come by the shop tomorrow, that is if you're not too busy with the team and all."

"I'd love too." Harry new that Ted would probably hold a celebration party if he knew that he was going to meet with friends again. "I've got some time off before practice in the morning. It's in Diagon ally right?"

"Yeah, right next to the ice cream shop." Neville smiled down at Harry, giving him a goofy grin. "So up for the world cup right? It's this weekend is it not?"

Harry nodded. "Yup." How could anyone not know that? It had been in ever newspaper article since they'd decided to have it here again.

"That's nice, I must admit though I'm not one for Quidditch. Haven't really been following it, I don't think I'd have even known that it was coming up if it hadn't been for Caeli mentioning it." Neville looked down at his watch. "Which reminds me that I'm a good few hours late." He gave Harry a not so apologetic look. "Well I best be going, I don't want to test just how forgiving Mrs. Malfoy really is." With that he started off.

Harry couldn't help but notice that Neville seemed uncomfortable when he'd said 'Mrs. Malfoy'. "Well that was rather odd." He mumbled to himself. That must have been the most awkward thing he'd done all day, and he'd done a few rather awkward things. Drinking too much punch, getting caught in the hallway almost lip locked by the son of the man who was the other participant, agreed to become friends with said man, got sat on by a grown Neville, all in all it was a very awkward day.

And yet Harry couldn't help but think that something was up with how Neville was acting. For someone who was normally so happy he seemed strangely troubled, like he was keeping a secret that he was having trouble covering up, that or he'd had bad indigestion. Of course Harry hadn't seen Neville Longbottom since they were seventeen so that could just be how the brunette acted now.

Shaking his head he thought back to the conversation. When had everything in his life become so awkward. It was like someone wanted to make Harry as uncomfortable as possible. Maybe Harry's life was all some gods sick twisted experiment, that they were entertained by making Harry and all those around him uncomfortable. The only person who didn't seem at all uncomfortable in his presence was that blonde basterd who he'd been in the middle of cursing when aforementioned awkwardness appeared onto his chest.

"Do you hate me?" He asked the sky lightly.

Of course silence followed.

"Fine don't answer me."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Draco couldn't help the little smile that graced his face as he walked back into the manor. Happiness that hadn't filled him in a long time raced through his veins making him feel as though he was flying too fast. In a way he was flying too fast, he'd seen Harry for the first time in almost seven years only yesterday and just one day late he had gotten the man to agree with being friends again.

That was one of the things that had hurt the most after Harry had left, he'd lost one of his only friends. Of course it was his fault that he'd lost him, his stupid nineteen year old self. Draco sighed the smile faltering just a bit. What would have happened if he'd gone with Harry that day when Harry had begged him? Would they live in the Godric house again? Would they have adopted a child? Would they still have been together?

Nineteen year old Draco had one big insecurity and that was that Harry would bore of him, or that he'd find someone better. There were many others back then who would have been much better for Harry then he was, there still were many who wanted him and would be better for him. So when Draco had opened that box his father had left him, and saw the woman that was hand picked for him to marry Draco had wrote to her. He's reasoning being that Harry would fall back in love with someone who could love Harry in the way Harry needed.

Draco with the help of a seed of doubt his father had planted believed Harry's love was only puppy love and he'd forget. But as Draco had seen yesterday, the day of the wedding, and even over the seven years of articles, Harry had truly loved him. Draco could hex himself for his stupidity.

What did he have now? Sure he had beautiful Cassius, his one true joy since Harry, but other then that nothing. He was stuck in a marriage with a woman would thought him anal, obsessive, controlling, neurotic, pessimistic, narcissistic, and sarcastic. Which was really quite true as he was every single one of those things. The proper order of things gave Draco piece of mind, a little way to keep himself from jumping off a bridge or going insane. He hadn't always been though, when he'd been at school he'd been a slob, things would be thrown everywhere for the house elfs to pick up. Then when he'd moved in with Harry everything changed.

Harry had this irritating little habit of hiding anything that Draco had left out. Like if he happen to leave his favorite sweater on the ground Harry'd come along once he'd left and hide it. He'd found his favorite hair brush buried in the garden once. In the one and a half years he'd spent living with Harry he'd learned that everything had a place and if he was going to own anything he'd better make sure it ended up where it was supposed to.

Then he'd come back to the manor where he'd had house elfs again and he found he didn't want them picking up and moving his stuff. At first he'd wrote it off as habit, but after the first few months he really kept doing it because it reminded him of Harry. Once Caeli had moved everything in his bathroom and he'd almost had a heart attack, for the little while it took to find everything he'd calmed slightly, but still it was hard to keep the crushing depression that little stunt had caused him away. Everything in his room was still organized the same way Harry'd organized it at the Godric house. It was the only little piece of Harry that he could keep.

The Godric's house was filled with so many beautiful memories, like that week in the summer when he was eighteen where he refused to wear any clothes, and the night Harry turned nineteen and they'd had sex on the roof under the stars. Draco would bet anything that his piano was still there sitting and getting dusty in the living room. When he'd left he'd taken only his broom and the portrait of Narcissa back to the manor with him. Of course the manor was filled with piano's, but Draco hadn't played once since he'd left.

He wondered if Harry had ever gone back after the wedding. Draco hadn't since the house was really only in Harry's name and it didn't feel right to go there anymore. Had Harry felt the same way?

Draco sighed and shook his head. For all he knew Harry could have torched the whole house. Well there went his happiness, why must he always bring up such depressing things? It was like someone out there hated him and wanted him the suffer long and hard for what he'd done to Harry. Though with that said there were probably many people who hated him for doing that to Harry. Granger for one, the whole Weasley family, probably Puddlemore United, and the whole of Englands World Quidditch association for sending their seeker to New Zealand. That really wasn't completely his fault as Harry hadn't had to move across the world to join the farthest Quidditch team away from him. But he had so it was mostly his fault.

Draco pushed open the door to the party and was bombarded with the sounds of children screaming and playing. He plastered a smile onto his face and for the moment let his mind drift away from thinking too deeply.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kemp frowned as he tried hard to pay attention to what Ted was tell them. The problem was that he really didn't care what the man said, if it was really important Aislynn would just remind him, and if not Aislynn then Harry. So really why was he trying to pay attention? Simple he needed a distraction, and when there weren't any butterflies or people eating the only thing he could do was try to listen. Why you might ask would someone like Kemp need a distraction? He had a wedgie, and there was about 50 reporters standing right behind him. Oh sure he'd tried the de-wedgie wiggle that most learn at an early age, and the 'I'm just rubbing the side of my pants' tactic that had never failed in the past. And yet even with these well known strategies it was still firmly lodged.

He sighed uncomfortably earning a knowing look from Aislynn. Kemp wondering if she really knew what was wrong, did she really have any clue what he had to suffering threw? What really irked him though was if they had been anywhere else he would have just interrupted Ted announcing that he had a wedgie that needed picking and then proceed to pick it. The problem with this was that the last time he'd given into this urge and there had been reporters around Ted had banned him from the next match owning to the fact that he would just get another wedgie from the broom and Ted didn't think it would be proper for him to stop the game to 'pick it'.

Wiggling once more he earned a grin from Harry who then locked eyes with Aislynn sharing a look. "What?" He hissed as Harry tried to contain the laughter that was at boiling point.

Aislynn shook her head and leaned closer so she could whisper into Kemps ear. "Nice wedgie dance."

Kemp hrumphed. "Well if you had something this uncomfortable shoved up your ass you'd be dancing too." He whispered back.

"I thought you liked things shoved up your ass?" She quickly replied causing Harry whose shoulders where already shaking in suppressed laughter to bite his finger trying in vain to keep from bursting.

"Only when said thing is from a beautiful blue eyed beef cake." That was it for Harry who let out loud cackle that had everyone's eyes, reporter and teammate alike, whip to him.

Ted cleared his throat. "Mr. Potter, is there something funny about the USA team's undefeated streak?"

Flushing as he finally kept the laughter at bay Harry smiled innocently up at Tim. "No sir, I was just so happy that we get a chance to play against such a strong team, that I just couldn't hold in my excitement is all."

Tim's eyes narrowed at Harry not believing the load of crap that had just poured out of the seekers mouth. But Ted was not one to complain in front of the press. "You see we are all very happy with this turn of events!" He chuckled fakely as he gave a warning look to Harry.

The reporters mumbled quickly scribbling on pads of paper.

"Anyway, I would like to take this time to tell you all about our newest member to the team..."

Harry and Aislynn bit the sides of their lips to keep silent as Kemp let out another uncomfortable sigh. What he wouldn't give to be naked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry closed his eyes and let the breeze brush across his face. They were in the middle of a mach game, the first string against second string. Harry had been given the handicap of having to wait ten minutes before going after the snitch, even if the other seeker saw it. He knew that this was more to train Erik, the newest member of their team. Erik had join the team just a little under six months ago, and although the 18 year old was talented he rarely got to play, and when he did he didn't even get a chance to look for the snitch before Harry had caught it. Harry hadn't really seen the need to have a second string seeker since he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon, but Ted had told him simply that if by some accident or other Harry happen to get hit by a bus, or sucked into an airplane engine they would need a replacement while Harry was in the hospital. Why he would get sucked into a airplane engine was beyond him, but Harry wasn't about to go asking Ted about it. Knowing him he'd find away to get Harry sucked into one just so he wouldn't have been wrong. Ted was scary like that.

So here Harry was eyes closed and drifting slowly through the soft cool breeze. It was rather lucky that the last couple of days were so dry, it was rumored that this would be the wettest and coldest August in years. The forecast for the game at the moment was heavy rain and thunder storms, but even for wizards the weather was still an unpredictable force, so even though it said it was going to rain by saturday is could be hot and sunny.

"Times up Harry! Snitch hasn't been spotted yet, but you got five minutes to find it or it's one lap around the field for every minute after!" Harry's eye snapped open and he growled at Ted's voice.

"Five minutes? Is he bloody insane?" He mumbled. Harry couldn't help but wonder if Ted really was trying to kill him.

His eyes scanned back and forth over the field and up and down, all the while counting to 300 in his mind. Then out of the corner of his eye to his right there it was hugging the 'other teams' goals. He pulled back on his broom falling backward into a dive toward the snitch. The chase was up rather quickly as the snitch only seemed to be moving in a slow downward spiral. His gloved hand reached out fingers just clasping around the little ball as he ducked sliding sideways through the lower goal and into a roll.

Sparks shot up from the goal posts indicating that the snitch had been caught.

Kemp slide up next to him and smiled. "Amazing as you always are, the theatrics at the end were a nice touch."

Harry grinned. "I thought so."

"Potter! Get down here!"

Harry groaned heaving a huge sigh as he slowly started drifting down. "What did I do now?"

He leveled out a little over Ted's head, laying across his broom he dangled his hand with the snitch in front of the mans face. "What's wrong 'Theodore'? I caught the snitch."

Ted's face turned a little red at being called his full name and crossed his arms. "You were a thirty seconds late, one lap Mr. Potter." He was grinning now.

Harry's mouth fell open. "What? Thirty seconds over? You said a lap for every minute over not ever thirty seconds!" He swung his leg over his broom and landed on the ground next to Ted, where the rest of the team were already starting to gather.

Ted's smile grew and Harry had a horrible feeling that he should have just done the lap. "Well Harry, did you see the paper this morning? No? Well just be happy that I didn't make you do even more laps for every article talking about Harry Potters bad temper."

Harry groaned. Remembering the grin that had been plastered on Kaden's face while he'd read the paper this morning. Again Harry shivered, that kid creeped the hell out of him. "I'll get started shall I." He mumbled handing his broom to Kemp and taking off in the other direction.

"I'll be watching Potter! I want a full circle!"

"Slave driver."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kemp grinned as Harry entered the already deserted locker room. He'd done his lap only to have Ted tell him that he didn't run it fast enough and to do it again. Kemp and Aislynn had waited around planning deviously of course. It was now or never she'd told him, the was suppose to 'capture' Harry so that they could interrogate him on what he'd been doing and what it had to do with Draco Malfoy.

Harry was muttering darkly making punching motions with his arms. If Kemp had been a smart man he might have backed off on Harry a little or even asked him nicely to come have a chat with him and Aislynn. But Kemp was neither a smart man nor a cautious one. "I've been waited for you Harry Potter." He whispered darkly evil smile in place, arms crossed and standing in the shadows. the smile of course was completely wiped off his face as Harry who'd jumped about a foot at the sound whipped out his wand and was pressing into his throat. "Woah!"

Harry blinked before mirth entered his eyes and he let out a bark like laugh. "Kemp you idiot! I almost killed you!" He laughed wand still in place.

Kemp's smile returned. "You so sure of that Mr. Potter?" He laughed too poking Harry in the belly with his own wand.

Harry looked down in surprise at the light colored wand hit his stomach. "Well that's certainly a surprise."

Kemp made a offended sound. "I'll have you know that in my seventh year I was dueler of the year at my school. Plus it's easy when the attacker is so much older then I am." He quipped.

"Five years isn't really a big enough gap to be considered 'so much older'." Harry frowned placing his wand back into his pocket.

"It is when you think of the fact that you had already defeated Voldemart,"

"Voldemort."

"I said that! Gosh you and Aislynn! Anyway, you'd already defeated the dude and was getting laid before I was even old enough to enter magic school."

As that information entered his mind he frowned. "Well don't I feel old." He sighed.

Kemp smiled wrapping an arm around the smaller mans shoulders. "Don't worry though Harry, you'll always be our favorite geezer."

"Thanks." Was Harry's dark reply. "So was their a reason to the surprise greeting?"

Kemp smacked his forehead, he'd completely forgotten the whole reason he'd been sent in here. "Aislynn would like to talk to you about something, I was suppose to come down here and kidnap you." Kemp frowned. "But I guess the flare for dramatics is gone, pity too I'd rehearsed all my bad cop lines." He sighed heavily, like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You rehearsed?" He intoned. "What may I ask were the lines?"

"Oh you know, 'come quietly and we wont be forced to hurt you' and 'where were you the night of august first 2006'. You know fun things like that."

"I see."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry groaned and resisted the urge to bang his head against something hard.

"So let me get this straight." Aislynn started. "You and Draco were lovers when you were in school and lived together for a year after school?"

"Yes."

"Then Draco up and tells you one day that he's getting married to a woman he's never met and that you two can't be together anymore?"

"Not in so many words."

"Then you, being heart broken, refuse to sign the contract with Puddlemore United, the one team you wanted to play for more then anything, and move to New Zealand to play for a team that was so poor they couldn't pay you?"

"Well it was never about the money." He grumbled.

"You then bring that team to victory more times then I can count making it the richest team in quidditch history?"

"I guess."

"Now that we are here in England for the first time you've been back in what? Six years? And on you're birthday you meet Draco and his little boy who happens to have the same birthday as you?"

"You were there."

"Not only that but you get invited to his kids birthday party by the very woman that took him away from you in the first place?"

"Uhh Aislynn?"

"Then at said party you agree to try being friends with the only man that you've ever loved even though it'll rip you apart every time the two of you see each other? Am I right? Is that what you're telling us?" She gasped.

"Ummm, Yes?"

"Wow. That sucks monkey testicles." Kemp sighed.

Aislynn took a deep breath and smacked Harry on his forehead. "You idiot!"

"Ow hey what's with the hitting?" He managed to get out before dodging another blow.

"How can you be so stupid and weak that you'd agree to something like that?!"

"I think it's tragically romantic."

"You don't get a say Kemp!" Aislynn shook her head and plopped down into her seat. "Do you realize what is going to happen? You're just going to get hurt again because you'll fall back in love with him if you aren't already and then the truth with hit you like a bus! You can't have him Harry, he's married for god's sake." She glared up and Harry who was glancing at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world. "And I know it must hurt but you have to realize that he made his choice almost seven years ago, and that choice didn't involve you. You have to get over him."

A pain that he hadn't felt in years smashed through Harry's chest making it hard to breath. He wouldn't cry. "I know this already Aislynn." He mumbled softly. "What do you think I've been doing the last seven years? You think I want to still feel this hopeless? I know he didn't chose me, I've very painfully aware of that fact." He pulled his arms closer to him. "Ever moment of every day I wonder what the hell I did wrong, what could I have done differently. And yet I can't think of anything, but still I have to force myself to wake up to face the fact that you so beautifully pointed out."

Aislynn sighed running her hands through her short hair. "I just don't want to she you unhappy anymore Harry."

"We both don't." Kemp added helpfully.

Harry shook his head. "Just trust me okay? I'll be fine."

Aislynn bit her lip and frowned. "I hope so Harry."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A/N: So there you have it, chapter ten. Not really how I thought it was going to be but... yeah... anyway tell me your thoughts. Review please.


	11. Of Plants Traps and Dinner? Part one

Chapter 11 part one.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry moaned lightly, a warm tongue ran down his neck stopping to nibble on the way down. How had he ended up here? A hand pushed his shirt up and he bit his lip as a shiver coursed through his body.

Ah yes that was right it had all started this morning at Neville's herbology shop.

XOXOXOXOXOThat morning at Neville's herbology shopXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry let out a laugh as Neville finished his story about a flower that had been charmed to lift girls skirts up and had instead lifted some unfortunate man's kilt.

"You really love what you're doing don't you?" Harry smiled over the top of the counter he was leaning on.

Neville returned the smile and glanced around the room taking a deep breath. "I love it, there is almost nothing I love more then taking care of the plants that I surround myself with."

"Wow, I wish I had something that made me feel like that."

Neville gave him a quick look. "What about Quidditch? I remember that you used to rave and rant about how glorious it was up there playing the game."

Harry shifted. "I do love Quidditch. Everything about it is wonderful. I'm just not sure if the reason I love it more than anything else is because I don't have anything else in my life. I live, breath and talk Quidditch. It's when I'm not on the field that I don't know what to do with myself." He laughed and jumped off the stool. "Listen to me, always the rain at the parade."

Neville nodded sadly. "You'll find something you love again Harry. I know you will."

Harry let the reference to Draco slide. "I'll see you around Neville." They shook hands. "You'll come to the game right?"

He laughed and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "I'll be there. It'll just be a matter of if I'll be awake or not that you'll have to worry about."

They shared a smile and then Harry was off. The store door opened, the bell above it twinkling merrily, and there stood Caeli Malfoy in all her bouncy blonde glory looking shocked at almost running into Harry. "Mr. Potter! What a lovely thing it is seeing you again! You left so quickly yesterday I was afraid that we'd scared you off!" She smiled warmly and moved out of the door frame to let Harry pass.

Harry smiled back though it was more of a nervous sort of one. Kinda like the one you're dog gives you when he knows he's done something wrong. "It's lovely to see you again too Mrs. Malfoy."

"Call me Caeli, I insist! Anyway, I'd love to chat but I'm here on plant business and it is a matter of great importance."

He nodded and grabbed the door handle. "It was nice seeing you again. I hope you find everything you're looking for."

She was smiling but didn't look back at him as she muttered. "I'm sure I will."

Harry rested his hand on his forehead, blocking the suns light as he stepped out of the shop. The sun was breaking through the clouds sending rays of light beaming down on the street in perfect rods. Harry knew it wasn't going to last, but then most beauty in this world was short lived.

It was nearing noon when he was supposed to meet up with the team for some team shots. When Tim had told them about it, he'd tried his hardest to get out of it. It was only when Tim told him who was sponsoring them that he agreed to go. Of course, Kemp and Aislynn weren't the happiest when they realized the reason he'd agreed.

It was his company, Draco had bought it for him. He'd bought it when Harry had completely decided that he was going into Quidditch as a career. Harry had been rather shocked when he'd learned that Draco had kept it after the wedding, but Draco was smart enough not to sell something that made him good money. Draco had actually been rather good at designing Quidditch supplies when they had been 17, and even now Harry used a broom the Draco had created. The White Lightening was a perfect seekers broom, it had come out the year before and had perfect handling, high speed and light but well built for dives.

Harry had cried when it had been released, as only two other people knew that Draco's quidditch nickname for him had been white lightening.

He was fidgeting, he knew it, heck anyone who happened to be looking at him knew it. He was fidgeting. What if Draco was there? Sure he'd agreed to be friends but at the same time he didn't really believe that they'd see each other again. Now their.. His... Draco's company was sponsoring his team. It was a smart move but why now? Why had they waited till now to sponsor them? Best team in the league for the last six years, and Quality Quidditch Supplies has always been the best. Of course he knew that Draco had most likely not allowed QQS to sponsor them because it would have forced Harry to notice Draco before he was ready too.

Harry sighed dramatically, life was just so complicated. He might as well stop for an ice cream.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was a little while later once his triple chocolate mint volcano was just a fleeting memory, that he entered the shop. The one good thing about being a celebrity quidditch player was that everyone always thought that they couldn't go anywhere with out paparazzi following them and being noticed at every turn, but because they thought that Harry couldn't go out and about with out being noticed no one noticed him. Anyone who saw him would just assume that he was a look a like because the real Harry Potter would be followed by a poesy right?

Harry laughed mischievously to himself, the best hiding place would always be out in the open.

Even in war Harry had found that this method worked beautifully. Everyone expected Harry to be hidden away in some well guarded safe house, no one had expected him to be renting a room above the Leaky Cauldron.

Quality Quidditch Supplies hadn't really changed all that much since the last time Harry had been there. Of course, the merchandise changed but the shop somehow always stayed the same. Taking a deep breath, Harry located Kemp and Aislynn, the latter laughing in amusement, and the former trying to get his hand out of a hand trap with out luck.

"Do I even want to know what the two of you got yourselves into whilst I was away?" He asked, half smile securely planted on his face.

Kemp glared at him. "We were looking in the little side street Knockturn Alley when genius boy here stuck his hand in a monkey hand trap."

Aislynn just snorted.

"Monkey hand trap?"

"You know how they used to capture monkeys? Stick a nut in a coconut but they'd make the whole just small enough that the monkey could get his hand in but once he grabbed the nut he wouldn't be able to pull his closed hand out." She paused in thought. "Of course if the monkey was smart enough they'd just let go of the nut and escape but they don't."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So this was supposed to capture a person's hand?"

Aislynn nodded grinning wildly. "It was made for robbers. Only the rightful owner knows the incantation that'll set him free."

"So why didn't the shop owner tell you the incantation." Harry asked as he watched Kemp, who had the vase between his feet and his other hand around on his right wrist pulling with all his might.

"That's the funny part." Aislynn snorted. "It seems that the person that he'd bought it from's grandfather had stolen it and so he didn't know the incantation."

"Bastard still made me pay for it though." Kemp grumbled. "Even jacked up the price because I had no choice but to pay it."

Harry by this time was chuckling.

"Oh haha, laugh at my misfortune!" Kemp flushed angrily brandishing his vase encased hand at them menacingly. "Just you wait! All this will create bad karma and then it'll come back to you full force! And we'll see whose laughing then wont we!"

This of course set them off into more fits of laughter that for Harry died as a hot feeling swept over him at sound of three words.

"Good afternoon Harry."

"Draco." He nodded flushing. "What are you doing here?" He was rather nervous, of course he'd figured there was a possibility that Draco would be there as he owned the shop, he just hadn't figured that he'd see him so soon.

A smile pulled at the side of the blondes mouth. "As of this morning at around," He glanced at his watch. "Eight, I'm the new owner of the Motohora Macaws, and your official sponsor is Quality Quidditch Supplies." He flashed a smile at the three shocked faces.

"Damn how much money does this man have?" Kemp whispered to a rather pale Harry.

Draco chucked. "You'll all be outfitted with the latest and best gear, new uniforms should be arriving in a few minutes in time for promo pictures and the reporters."

"Will the team be moving here." Kemp and Aislynn's eyes panned over to Harry whose question was like ice.

Draco frowned as he sized Harry up. "No. You will still be New Zealand's team, and you will still practice and live there." The tension in Harry's body loosened as he looked up.

"Can I talk to you alone?"

Draco nodded. "Scarlet, Laurent."

Without looking back to see if Draco was following, Harry made his way across the store to where he knew that back room was.

Draco pushed back the purple curtain and entered after Harry. "You wanted to sa-..."

"You bought the team Draco!?" His cloak fluttered around his feet.

Draco flinched back. "Yes, it seemed logical now that we had decided to try being friends. I've wanted to buy this team for five years."

"Try being friends Draco, the emphases being on _try_!" He ran a hand through his hair in an agitated manor. "What happens if we can't be friends? We'll have to be in contact, you being the boss."

"Harry, it will work out. If it doesn't you'll be in New Zealand and I'll be here in England and I'll hire someone to play my roll. I was planning to hire someone anyway, I do have a bank to run." He gave Harry an amused sort of grin that had the darker haired man flush deeply.

He was shifting as he had nothing to say to that. All and all it was a smart move for Draco to have made as well as a logical one and the heat and anger Harry felt over it was almost completely irrational. That being said he was still burning with something as he looked up into the blondes face, of course as he kept staring he started to wonder if it really was anger he was burning with. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah okay." Harry mumbled. "Just watch yourself, this is my team, even if your name is on the books."

Draco's smile widened. "Sure thing, so how about we going back out there and get ready for the pictures? I have to say that I can't wait to see you in your uniform." He wiggled his eyebrows at Harry causing the shorter man to laugh.

"I bet."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The rest of the day went relatively well. The uniforms all fit wonderfully and Harry new that most of other players had never even touched fabric that was this expensive before. But Harry, having known Draco for as long as he had, could spot a fine fabric from a mile away.

Kemp had finally had the hand trap taken off of him by a rather amused looking Draco whose family had been the original owners. Kemp had followed Draco around the rest of the shoot asking Draco about everything he owned. Harry and Aislynn had been rather embarrassed by their rather brazen friend but Draco seemed to have no qualms about discussing the 15 houses he owned or the small island in the Caribbean.

Harry couldn't help the bubble of warmth he felt in his chest at seeing Draco smile. He wasn't sure what it was that he was smiling about but he could only guess that it was something to do with the rather large smirk plastered on Kemps face. Amazingly, the two had gotten on famously.

"Harry?" He turned at the sound of Aislynn coming out of the dressing room.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Her eyes glanced over to where Harry's eyes had been moments before.

"Kemp and Mr. Malfoy?" She inquired.

He nodded. "It's like I keep expecting Draco to get uncomfortable and say something like 'I don't associate with commoners.'" He laughed.

Aislynn looked shocked. "Was he like that when you two were close?"

Harry laughed again. "He was a horrible kid, manipulative, rude, and just plan mean. He liked to go around talking like a little deatheater. We used to beat the crap out of each other. In fact, I have scars from some of our fights." Harry was smiling but Aislynn's mouth was open.

"Why did you two date then if you seemed to hate each other?"

Harry smirked. "I found him cute. Every time he was mean to someone, insulted my friends or hexed someone, I found it adorable. In fights, we both gave as much as we got and we were like that with everything. Everything we did together was filled to the brim with a passion that scared most of our friends."

Aislynn looked back at Kemp and Draco, who seemed to be discussing something that had them both moving their hands in suggestive motions. She was having trouble figuring out how the Draco she saw now was the same person that Harry described.

"I kinda miss the evil Draco. Although I have seen signs that he still has it in him." Draco looked over at them and waved which caused Kemp to burst out laughing.

Aislynn raised an eyebrow. "Wonder what that was all about."

"Doesn't matter." He turned and gave her a bit of a smile. "I'm gonna go, I'll see you two later."

"Later Harry."

---

A/N: Sorry about the wait but I'm lazy.... and yeah... that about somes it up... heh. Chapter 11 part two should be out soonish.

DG


	12. Of Plants, Traps and Dinner? Part two

A/N: Well here you go, the next chapter... I'm sorry it took so long but I do have reasons. Very good reasons that have to do with my dad in the hospital. Anyway read.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXPart twoXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry hit the pathment at a fast trot, his hands in his pockets and whistling. He wasn't particularly happy, but he had a sense of peace that he hadn't had when he'd gone in.

He'd almost rounded the corner when a hand shot out from behind him and grabbed his shoulder, "Harry!"

In one fluid movement, Harry had turned and had the persons hand clamped hard in his own.

"Ow, let go." Harry blinked and dropped the hand as though it burnt. Draco stood before him rubbing his hand with a look of annoyance on his face, "Well aren't you violent."

Harry blushed, "How was I suppose to know that it was you? It could have been anyone, a stalker, deatheater-"

"Harry."

"A reporter, a crazed fan-"

"_Harry_."

"Another seeker trying to take me out-"

"HARRY!"

"What?" Harry glared lightly, but the blush on his face suggested that he was more then a little embarrassed about rambling.

"I was joking. I should have known better then to startle you." Harry decided at that moment that the little smirk that graced Draco's features was one of the most beautiful things that he'd seen in years. That though caused him to gulp.

There was an awkward silence that followed. At least, it was awkward to Harry who was looking around for the closest rock to hide under.

"Well, the real reason that I stopped you was that I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat." Silver eyes flashed from under half masted lashes as Draco looked down at his hand, "Cass is over at the Nott's and Caeli is doing some garden club thing, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out."

Silence...

It wasn't like Harry didn't want to go but he was having a little trouble with brain function as the voices in his head all started shouting different answers, "Uhhmm," He took a breath and decided to listen to the voice of reason. At least he hoped it was the voce of reason as reason and folly were twins that sounded almost identical, "Sure, I'll go."

Draco's face split into a charming grin, one that Harry thought should be considered a weapon of mass distraction and therefore be outlawed, "Great. I'll come to pick you up at the hotel in about an hour. Dress appropriate."

"Appropriate for what?"

"For a nice dinner and maybe dancing."

Harry hesitated, "My formal that I'd wear to a nice dinner and what I'd wear dancing are two very different things." Harry scratched behind his ear, "Remember that we are only suppose to be friends and your supposed to be straight and I don't dance with my straight male friends."

Draco lifted an eyebrow with a smirk, "Do you have any straight male friends?"

Opening his mouth to respond, Harry closed it and thought hard. Ron's name was the one that he had been about to say, but what he'd learned earlier in the week blew that ship right out of the water. Kemp... Well Kemp was about as bent as they got and Harry doubted that Kemp had ever had a straight thought in his life.

The sad thing was Harry wasn't really friends with the straight males of their team. Urial was the only one that he was even sure was straight and that was only because he had pictures of his model girlfriend posted all over the locker room. Urial was a nice guy but he and Harry had never really even talked. Harry laughed lightly and looked down at the pathment, "I can't think of any at this moment, so I'll just get back to you on that."

"Look Harry, I said _maybe_ dancing. To tell you the truth I could care less if we go dancing." Draco shifted leaning back slightly as he put his hands into his pockets. Harry tried not to look but of course that wasn't a possibility when Draco was close. If Draco was a food he'd be a dessert mint, the ones that if you see them you just have the urge to eat them dinner be damned. The kind of mint that was a hard bitter dark chocolate shell that surrounded, no, hugged the icy mint inner.

Harry blinked. Why was he thinking of dessert mints at a time like this?

"You, if I remember correctly, are a horrid dancer so I doubt that we'd want to let you loose on the world. " This would have offended a normal person but as it was the utter truth, Harry nodded in agreement. The only time he had taken dance lessons, it had ended with the instructor yelling at him that she never seen such a hopeless dancer in all her years of teaching. He might have also caused this yelling by breaking her foot with a very unsuccessful turn.

"The world's just not ready for my type of dancing."

Draco laughed, "Okay so no dancing, but dinner?"

It was with a heavy sigh Harry nodded, "Fine, one hour."

"One hour."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was about twenty minutes later, as Harry was stepping out of the shower, that he got the idea. It wasn't all that great of an idea and the little Snape in the back of his head was telling him that it was going to come back to bite him in the butt, but it was just a little too tempting not to listen to it.

With a quick wave of his wand, he was completely dry with his hair sticking up as though a hurricane had swept through it. He quickly ran his gel laced fingers through it until it looked more like he'd just been shagged, which he knew Draco couldn't resist. Then he did the one thing that he had not allowed himself to do in a long time. Harry went over to his trunk and pulled out the small wardrobe that he kept in there. It had been years since he'd opened it, but he knew that everything that he would need would be in there.

With a deep breath, he enlarged it and before he could convince himself otherwise, the doors were pulled open and he was looking at all the clothes he'd sworen he would never wear again. Every piece of clothing had cost about the amount that the Minister of Magic made in a year and every piece of clothing had been bought for him by Draco. Harry reached in and fingered a deep green cashmere sweater, which had been Draco's favorite.

It had been a hard decision when he'd locked these clothes up, mostly because he had gotten so used to wearing them that normal clothes had felt scratchy and uncomfortable on his skin. This wardrobe was also where he had stashed all of his hair care products. Those items were the only things that Harry hadn't missed and they had been happily thrown in the drawer and forgotten.

Pulling the drawer open Harry glared down at them, "There you are my old foes. How has exile treated you?" He paused as if waiting for them to answer, "Too bad it's not over yet." And with that he slammed the drawer shut.

It wasn't really all that hard to pick out what he was going to wear as he'd already known when he'd got the wardrobe out. He paused, though, as he reached in to grab the deep green button up. Hanging up next to it was a pair of robes that caused his confidence to falter. He'd only wore those robes once since he'd got them, which really had been a shame as they were beautiful, a deep almost black green, with silver vines and leaves embroidered up the collar.

The last time that he'd wore them was in the spring of his 18th year. It had been the night he was going to propose to Draco and it had also been the night he'd learned about Caeli. He'd never ended up asking Draco as they'd both tried to talk at the same time and he'd let Draco go first.

"_I'm going to get married."_

"_What?"_

"_Married, I'm going to get married in a few months. I've contacted one of the women that Father listed in that file and we'll be getting married as soon as she finishes school," Draco took a small sip of wine before continuing, "I know that it's rather sudden-"_

"_More like completely out of the blue."_

"_But I feel as if it's time I settled down and fulfilled my duty as head of the house of Malfoy."_

"_Your duty?"_

"_Look Harry, I know this is hard for you, but didn't I warn you when we started this that it wasn't going to last?"_

He drew back his hand slowly and stared. He'd bet his life on it that in the right hand pocket of those robes, nestled in the folds, lied the half forgotten box. As if drawn by it, Harry reached out again and pulled out the little box. It was a rather simple wood box, only one and a half inch by one and a half. With a deep breath he pulled open the box. Inside was a deep purple silk bedding and resting on top was a ring.

Harry snapped it closed and quickly stuffed it back into the pocket, grabbed the clothes he wanted and slammed the wardrobe closed. The ring would stay forgotten if Harry had anything to do with it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Well here we are." Draco announced holding the door open for Harry. The restaurant was new but had been opened in one of the older buildings iofDiagon Ally. The owners hadn't updated much, having obviously liked the old world charm that the place gave off.

It was called Luneona and as Draco had said, it was suppose to be the best Italian place in Diagon Ally.

They were seated quickly, as not only did the hostess seem to have a crush on Draco but the waiter all but bowed in respect for Harry. After he spent an uncomfortable amount of time telling Harry how amazing he was and that he was coming to see Harry in the World Cup game, they were left alone.

"He was quite...um...rnthusiastic."

Draco laughed, "He reminded me a bit of how that younger Gryffindor used to act around you."

Harry grinned, "You mean Colin? Yeah I guess be was a bit like that." Harry paused in thought and waited till Draco took a sip of his drink, "Either that or Dobby."

Draco snorted and sputtered as some of the water went up his nose.

Laughing Harry handed him a napkin, "The hostess seemed to like you though. She was practically drooling."

"Well what can I say? I'm just too damn beautiful."

"And modest of course."

"Of course." The smirk that was then flashed had Harry's heart flutter just enough to force him to look down.

There wasn't much deep conversation after that. Draco asked about how Harry was liking being the big Quidditch star. In which Harry answered that he loved the game hated the attention. Harry asked about how Draco liked being a father.

"Well, it's odd really." He replied between bites, "You see, I know that he's my son and I love him completely, but I don't really feel like a father to him. More like an older brother and I think he feels the same. I'm not really all that intimidating to him, not at all like me and Lucius."

Harry nodded, "But isn't it better to be loved like a friend by him than to be hated by him like you hated your father?"

Sitting back in his seat he shrugged, "I guess that's true."

The silence that followed was only uncomfortable for Harry, who tried to change the subject, "So how did Cassius and Kaden meet? I'd have thought a Malfoy and a Weasley would never become friends."

Draco laughed, "Well I had nothing to do with that really. I took Cass to the park when he was about three and then got sucked into the book I was reading. When I next looked up Cass was coming over hand in hand with this little redhead. Cass came up to me and introduced me to him, as Cassius said 'His new best friend'. The kid gave me this look that pretty much screamed at me 'you wanna do something about it?' so I just nodded stupidly and let them run off to play."

That Kaden was something different that was for sure, "I know what you mean. I'm pretty sure that Kaden doesn't like me. I mean he practically said it."

"I've spent a lot of time with him since Cass and him have become friends, how many five-year-olds do you know who like to read the business section of the paper every morning?"

Harry shrugged. The silence that followed was by no means uncomfortable but it had Harry squirming. All night Harry had been dying to ask why. Why Draco had really asked him out, why he had gone off and married Caeli instead of staying with him, and why now? He'd come to England many times over the years for games, so what was so special about this time that he felt he had to get in touch with Harry now? Was it because Harry had accidentally meet Draco's kid and now Draco felt it was his duty to repay Harry someway? Could it be that when Draco had seen Harry again in the shop that he was drawn to Harry just as Harry was drawn to him? Did Draco regret?

Harry looked up at Draco's face as Draco continued eating. Was he hurting too?

"You're staring at me." Draco smiled, "Again I might add."

Harry blushed and looked down at his plate, "I wasn't staring..."

Leaning back into his chair, Draco let the tip of his finger touch his lips, "Look, Harry I've wanted to apologize..."

"You don't have too..."

"Please let me finish." Harry nodded for him to continue, "I know I don't have to, but I need to. I did so many horrible things to you Harry and I need your forgiveness." He leaned forward again, "I should never have left you in the way that I did. I was selfish and mean and I was only thinking of myself. It never even crossed my mind that it would be hard for you. Forgive me."

Harry's hands had been clenched under the table since he'd nodded and he couldn't make himself raise his eyes, "You want me to forgive you?"

"More than all the money in Gringots."

Looking up finally Harry greeted Draco with a glare, "The night you told me that you were going to get married was the night I was going to ask you to marry me." Draco's eyes widened in shock, "I wanted to spend my life with you; I wanted you even though you were a complete spoiled brat who did nothing but whine and complain. You fought with me over everything even if you agreed with me! And yet I loved you, hell I still love you! But I can't forgive you for what you did to me. I'm willing to try to cover up the bad memories with new and good ones, one's of friendship; but I'll never forgive you for the shear hell that I went through at your hands."

Stunned into silence, Draco couldn't think of what to say to that. What did someone say to that? Somehow Draco didn't think that a 'I'm sorry' was going to cut it.

"I think we need something a little stronger then wine." He finally forced out rather weakly.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "Let's get pissed."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry burst out into laughter, "That was the time I hid all of the towels, right?"

Draco snorted, "I had to chase you around the house completely naked and wet!"

Laughing again, Harry stumbled with the hotel key, "I eventually had to let you catch me because I was laughing so hard I could hardly stand." Harry tried for the door again only to miss once again.

"I think you're having trouble standing right now!" Draco laughed from the place where he was currently slumped against the wall.

"Ha! Got it!" Harry turned around and smiled with complete abandon. Draco staggered forward, swaying while he walked. Everything was fine until he got to Harry and the open door. Then it was like the floor was swept from under his feet and he went stumbling into Harry who in turn was pushed into the room.

"Oops." Draco giggled as he rolled over and lay on the floor, feet sticking out of the doorway.

Harry laughed, "And you said I had trouble standing!" Harry turned his head and smiled over at Draco, "We should get up Dray." He whispered.

Draco's head rolled over to look at Harry. They were content just to look at each other in silence, "Harry I.."

"Shh." With that Harry pushed up and pressed his lips against Draco's.

It was like everything that they had been holding back the whole evening flooded their bodies. Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's back, pulling him close.

Passion at it's highest, Draco pushed up and flipped Harry over. Harry just let it happen, letting Draco run his slightly warm tongue over his jaw and down his neck.

Liquid hot warmth flooded Harry's body, filling him with a feeling he hadn't felt in years. Pure and complete attraction.

Through slightly parted lips Draco moaned, "You're mine Harry Potter. You always were and you always will be. Never forget that Potter."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A/N: You have just read chapter 11 part two.. Please review and tell me what you thought. THe more reviews the more likely I'll make myself write the next chapter, because god knows it took forever to write this one....


	13. Authors note

Authors note.

As of 10/11/2010 this story is discontinued. I am so sorry to those who really liked this story, but I don't really like it anymore. I just have no inspiration for it. As I mentioned in the last chapter that my dad was in the hospital, it was soon after that that he passed away from cancer. This has been one crazy year, and I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. Anyway I may in the future rewrite this story but as of right now it looks doubtful.

Thank you to the readers who have been with me from the beginning.

Gryffinhuffinpuffindorin~


End file.
